Siren
by LadyKryptonite
Summary: Sakura was framed, and is now a missing nin. Its been 4 years on her own and she has become a thief under the alias of 'Siren'. Now Konoha needs the help of the infamous thief. Will reuniting with her friends bring her back from what she has become?
1. The Offer

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, Itachi would still be alive, and Orochimaru would never have existed. He is just plain gross man -.-

* * *

Dainty fingers laid down the hand of cards on the green surface, causing the figures sitting around the table to gasp.

"Well, sorry gentlemen, but it looks like you lost again" a silky voice drawled, with a edge of mocking in the tone.

"I-it can't be!" exclaimed one young man, staring closer at the cards, shocked.

Full pink lips smirked, as the feminine hands began to pull the money from the middle of the table towards her.

"Now now, I won far and square, there is no need to be a sore loser," taunted the beautiful women, her smirk now a full-blown triumphant grin. She had jet black hair, her soft locks free from any ties, and let loose. Her hair just touched her shoulders, framing her angelic face. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green, a startling contrast to her creamy skin. She wore a long-sleeve, V-neck dress, showing of enough of her cleavage to hint what was underneath the satin fabric, but not enough to be indecent. The blood red garment reached down to the top of her feet, with a long slit up the side that stopped just at her mid thigh.

Her presence demanded all the males eyes towards her, there looks hungrily looking her up and down. It irked the female gamblers, though they partly understood. The lady was so beautiful, it almost seemed surreal. She glowed, showing off her sparkling personality, just as much as her physical looks, which were very pronounced due to the tight fitting of the gown.

The lady threw her head back in laughter at the look on the objecting mans face as she told him off. The man stared at her incredulously, his face becoming red with anger and embarrassment.

"You dare say-" he began, fists clenching in anger. This damned bitch had ripped him of all his money, every game, and she was going to pay.

Taking note of the mans expression, the woman stopped her laughing to look him in the eye. "Say what? You are going to have to speak louder if you want me to listen" she bit out, her eyebrows tilting downwards in annoyance.

The other gamblers around the table slowly back away, unsure of what was going to come. Despite the fact that the woman was inhumanly beautiful, she had an aura that was slightly menacing, and her threatening tone now only confirmed the fact. Though she looked harmless, humans have certain instincts to tell them that something could possibly harm them, and that trigger was going off in the minds of all those who sat at the table.

Unfortunately for the young man facing her right now, he had only realized the fact that she was dangerous at this moment. He gulped an desperately tried to back up. "I didn't mean anything ma'am. You are right, you have won. You truly are a good gambler." he mumbled out in fear, keeping his eyes lowered in respect.

The woman glared at the young man before her, who was biting his lip in slight fear. Staring at him for a few moments longer, she lifted her head and laughed once again, her dazzling smile back once again. Her voice rang throughout the high class casino, before being drowned out by conversations of the other gamblers.

"You, my young man, know how to walk yourself out a compromising situation" she said merrily, her good cheer back. She then put on a slight pout, which would not have been becoming on anyone but her. She donned a sad expression, feigning innocence. "After all, you did try to threaten a young lady".

The young man blushed. He couldnt help it. The women was breathtaking, and her sweet expression made him momentarly forget she had just silently threatend him.

The black bomeshell patted her hand down on the table in finality, standing up. "Well boys, I had fun playing with you, but I best be off" she declared, taking her wad of cash and stuffing it into her purse, quite gracefully for such a forcefull action.

She walked away, nodding and smiling at the murmured farewells and congratulations that the rest of the tables members gave her. Walking away, she couldn't stop the happy smile that spread across her face.

As she headed to the bar, her last stop before she left for home, she thought wryly that the young man who dared challenge her was not far off from the truth. It couldn't be, and it _wasn't_. Underneath the draping sleeves that completely covered her arms and part of her hands were hidden cards that she had been using to cheat off the clueless men the entire game. She smiled inwardly, as her thoughts then drifted to the now close to bursting purse, full to the brim with hundreds of dollars.

Reaching the bar, she sat down, inwardly grimacing that she was _pleased_ that she had ripped those men off. She knew she had other ways of making a living, and she had no need to scam people for cash.

**What are you talking about? Those fools desearved it!** cried her inner self, who always seemed to agrue with her righter morals, and then stopped to encourage her whenever she failed.

_They had no chance of knowing. It was wrong and I _enjoyed_ it, _she thought, disgusted and confused with herself. Although she knew many people cheated, and it wasn't the worst possible crime normal citizens have come up with, it wasnt something her old self would have done.

**The old us dosn't exists anymore. Face it, we have changed, for better or worse I can't tell you, but we have changed somewhere along the line,** her inner voice told her solemly, a slightly pained tone etched into her voice.

_Stay out of my thoughts will you! _cried the young woman inwardly, knowing that her inner self wouldn't have talk about change if she hadn't been snooping in her head.

**They are our thoughts you idiot! I _am_ you!** cried her inner, exasperated.

The woman huffed annoyed, and about was about to retort to her troublesome inner when she was jerked back to the present by a voice.

The emerald eyes looked upwards to see a expectant bartender waiting for her order. "Is there anything I can get you ma'am?" he repeated, searching her face.

"Ah, yes. Get me something strong. Anything" she replied, wanting something strong. Her mind was slightly confused, and she needed something with a bite to wake her up.

"I will see what i can come up with" replied the bartender, leaving to get her drink.

_When did I become like this? _she thought desperately. _When did I become unfeeling for others, so much so that I would silently threaten a young man who was completely right about me being unfair?_

**Its been like that over time. Time changes people. We are no exeption,** replied her inner.

_Would you just go away for once?_ snapped the lady mentally._ Just for once I would like to think without you pestering me about everything!_

The picture in her head of her inner self crossed her arms and scowled, obviously not aprroving of not being there to argue with her.** Fine then, I will leave you to try any figure things out on you own. **she snapped back before completely dissapearing from her mind.

The woman stared at her fingers, content with the silence in her head, as she was left to her own thoughts. She continued to look at her fingers, that where clasped in front of her, her elbows leaning on the counter of the bar.

How many shinobi's blood was on her hands? She couldn't even remember anymore. She did what she had to do to survive, and although she had tried to put their deaths out of her mind, their dead, cold eyes that stared at her still weighed heavily on her conscience. It had been so long since her departure from Konoha, that she had forgotten what it was like to be protected again.

She grimaced at that thought. Its not like she needed the protection. She was strong enough to survive on her own, and she had proved that many times over in her years as a missing-nin.

It wasn't that kind of protection that she had forgotten. It was the kind that you felt when you had someone you could depend on. All these years she had survived, but she had survived them alone. After the people who she thought that were her kind of protection betrayed her, she has yet to trust anyone again. Sure she has worked in groups of other missing-nins, but she preferred to work alone.

Besides, the people that she had always been partnered with were inadequate to handle any of the jobs that they were given. Even though she could have let them be, and continued on with the mission, being from Konoha was still etched into her teaching, and she was taught to never abandon her comrades.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, looking up at the sound of footsteps to see the bartender coming her way once again with her drink. He placed it in front of her as she murmured her thanks, taking a big swig of the drink. She closed her eyes as the familiar burn of the liquid went down her throat, barely satisfying her. Lifting the ceramic cup to her mouth, she greedily drank the rest of the contents, slamming the cup back onto the table.

"Another one ma'am?" asked the bartender politely. She just realized that he had been standing there the entire time, as she chugged the burning liquid. She nodded, and watched as her poured more into her glass.

Turning her jet black head, she glanced around the bar, and finding no other costumers, she turned her head to the bartender."Slow day, huh?" she asked the man, before taking her drink and taking another big swig out of it.

He smiled ruefully. "Not really. Its only 4. You are my first costumer" he told her, watching her tip back her head to empty another cup.

She laughed softly, shaking her head at her own folly. "Ah, well that explains it". They went silent for a minute, before the woman pushed her cup forwards, grinning. "This is some stuff" she said, eyeing the cup in anticipation of the alcohol that would soon fill it.

The man smiled back at her as he refill her cup once more, having a feeling her would be doing that a couple more times before the nights end. He watched the beautiful woman down the glass, as her cheeks turned flushed from the effects of the drink. "Glad you like it."

She rested the cup on the counter and sighed loudly with content. "Ah, I am finally feeling it!" she cried, grinning widely.

The bartender stared at her in disbelief. This women had downed three cups of the strongest thing he had, that most people couldn't stand a sip of, of she is just feeling it effects _now_? She is certainly interesting.

After he poured he another drink, he left her alone, deep in thought about the beautiful woman. As soon as he left, the object of his thoughts sighed, releasing the chakra that she had drawn to her face to make it become flushed. She smirked inwardly, knowing that it was odd enough that she survived three of these drinks, but if it looked like she wasn't at least a little buzzed, the bartender might get curious.

Before she drank, she always ran her chakra through her liver and bloodstream, already getting the alcohol out of her system. She never truly allowed herself to become drunk, knowing all to well what could happen if she were caught unaware by any hunter nins. Right now the amount of alcohol actually courseing through her body was only equivalent to a few sips of the drink.

She was suspicious of the bartender. She had no reason to be, but her instincts screamed out at her to be wary. She happily obliged, knowing to follow her gut when it tells her something. She had to act like it was normal. She wouldn't make conversation with him, but she would be the slightly drunken beauty he expected her to be after this many drinks.

We he stepped up to the other side of the counter, she lifted her glass to him. "Sir, if you would be ever so kind to pour me more of this heaven in a cup please?" she asked, swirling her cup in front of him. Remembering if he was a hunter nin, he could sense chakra, she let hers appear disorganized and tangled, like a normal civilians would. She had no need to mask her chakra, since she always has most of it suppressed. Even a genin can sense chakra as strong as hers, and it would do her no good to attracted unwanted attention.

Studying the pink haired woman in front of him, the bartender poured her another glass, thinking of how bad her hangover will be in the morning.

* * *

It was around 8 at night when the young woman thought it was well time that she left, before she would be forced to feign passing out. The bar was now full with people, many of which where staring at her supposedly drunken form, that draped over the counter.

Looking around, she decided to do one last thing before she made her escape. She had spent a much longer time at the bar than she had originally planned, so she wanted to get out of there fast. She was starting to get sick of guys coming over to hit on her, thinking she would be a easy lay since she was so hammered.

_Bastards._

Glancing over, she saw the bartender coming up to her at last, having been preoccupied with his others costumers. She crooked a finger at him with a wicked grin, motioning him to come to her. When he reached her, she leaned across the counter quickly, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her.

She rested her head on his shoulders, exhaling deeply, allowing him to smell her breath, thick with the scent of alcohol, giving him no doubt in his mind that she is truly drunk.

"I had fun tonight" her voice purposely slurred, as she patted his shoulder with her other hand. As she did this, she exerted the smallest amount of chakra into his neck, which her hand that still clutched his collar touched slightly. Using her medical justu to ensure that he would not know what she had done, she released him, stumbling backwards drunkenly.

Waving over enthusiastically, causing her to stumble even more, she made her way out of the bar. As soon as she was out of sight of the bartender, she straightened her walk, and let go of the chakra that was keeping her face flushed.

The raven haired woman grinned widely, not caring if anybody saw, which was unlikely, since she was walking towards her hotel on a very unused road, obvious by the signs of grass growing in the cracks of the cement.

She had fooled the bartender, if he had indeed been a hunter nin. She had fooled him into thinking she was just a ordinary female, having a bad day and drinking away her worries. Which, although rings true in some aspects, was completely wrong. She was anything but ordinary.

In truth, with out her henge, she had bubblegum pink hair. If she knew anything, she knew that bubblegum pink stands out in a crowd of browns and blacks.

Her content mood was shortly lived, as she felt a strange spike of chakra trailing behind her. She cursed under her breath, feeling the chakra draw closer. She recognized it immediately, narrowing her eyes in frustration.

The chakra she sensed was her own. It was the tracker that she inserted into the bartenders neck, for situations such as these. While she continued walking, she listened intently, concluding to there were two footfalls. As soon as she heard the noise of something passing through air quickly, she pivoted on her heal, side stepping the kunai as it passed right by her nose.

Reaching her index and middle fingers forwards, she caught the kunai, and with no hesitation spun it around in her hand and whipped it back up right where it came from. She heard the clang of metal as the shinobi after her deflected it with ease. She narrowed her eyes at the obvious skill of the two nins after her.

As soon as the nins deflected the on coming kunai, they landed on the ground before the young woman. Looking over at their outfits, the pinkettes mind immediately went into chaos. These were Leaf ANBU, the best of the village.

Slowly, without the kunoichi even realizing it, her feet shifted into a fighting stance, her body so familiar with it it was second nature. "Leaf ANBU" she said harshly, letting them know she knew who they where. On the inside she was panicking, though her expression and body didn't show it. She had no weapons on her, and she was in a expensive dress and stilettos. _Fuck_, was the only thing her mind said at the moment.

Suddenly, the ANBU put up their hands, as a sign of peace. "We are not hear to fight" one of them announced, his voice not at all muffled by the porcelain dog mask that covered it.

She quirked a brow, pretending to be shocked. "Is that so? Then are we just here for a chat? Because you don't make friends by throwing potentially leathal weapons at them" she drawled, her eyebrows scrunching up with agitation.

"It was to get you attention" said the one who she knew was the bartender from before, due to the tracking chakra he had in his neck.

"Well you have it!" she snapped, her patience drawing thin. When were they going to attack? Talking to her would do them no good.

"We have a job offer for you" he said.

* * *

(A/N) Well here it is, the start of my first story! Hope you enjoyed it! No flames please, but pointers are appreciated and encouraged!

Note: I am sorry if Sakura turns out a bit OOC. I will try to keep her personality the same but in the story, she is gonna be a kick-ass female hero. And yeah, I am a hard-core feminist.


	2. The Decision

The kunoichi blinked. Did she really just hear that? These ANBU tracked her down -her a missing Leaf nin- and instead of attacking, and threatening to drag her back to Konoha, offered her a job?

Her eyes hardened, dark thoughts and explanations already swirling in her head. They could be trying to gain her trust, actually get her to come back to Konoha willingly.

_Well thats a new plan of attack, _she though grimly.

**Ha! These Konoha dogs think they can just drag us back? They are out of there minds! **cried her inner furiously.

_How do they know who I am?_

**What do you mean? They are trying to trick us!**

_How would they know? I was sure to change everything, to make _sure_ they couldn't track me down! _she thought, panicking slightly, not answering her mind double.

**What are you talking about you great idiot?** yelled her inner, frustrated at being left in the dark.

Before the woman could answer her inner, the ANBU spoke, his voice stopping her train of thought. "Siren, the Village Hidden in the Leaves has requested that you take a mission that would have great benefits for both parties." said the ANBU, his facial expressions hidden behind the porcelain dog mask.

**Oh, I understand now,** said the mind double slowly.

_So they _dont_ know who I am_, the kunoichi thought with a considerable amount of relief.

**They weren't looking for _us _they are looking for _Siren, _**said her inner, confirming it with the spoken thought.

The woman didn't let her features change from their stoic expression, as she looked directly at the ANBU, her body still tensed for a attack. "And what makes Konoha so sure that I will even think about accepting this mission?" she calmly asked, raising one eyebrow mockingly.

"You will be rewarded greatly,"

"And what makes you think that I am in need of money?" she drawled.

The ANBU stiffened slightly, annoyed at her saucy replies. "Konoha is not offering you any amount of money" he said matter-of-factly. "The Hokage and the Council are willing to take your name out of the Bingo books, and offer you our shinobi's protection should you need it."

The woman smirked, thinking how foolish the whole Village was. "What makes you think that I would need your Villages protection?" she asked, the mocking edge in her voice still there.

This time it was the ANBU that smirked, though the kunoichi could not see it hidden behind the customary mask. "You have been starting to aggravate some Villages" he said as if speaking to a small child. "In particular the Village Hidden in the Sand-" he paused, as if wondering how to phrase his next thought. "Lucky for you, little thief, Konoha has a strong alliance with Suna, and will be quite able to convince them that you are no threat to them."

The black haired woman's smirk quickly turned into a small frown as she considered his words. Its true, she has been in the bingo books for a long time, but for petty crimes of theft. She knew from being with the Godaime, that as long her crimes did nothing to threaten the saftey of the Village, they would only send low level ninja after her, not really caring if the mission succeeded or not. They only did this to please whomever it was she stole from, and would not waste good ninja on something as low as stealing.

But, if what this ANBU said is true, then the Kazekage must of had enough of the rich villagers coming to him to complain about her.

**Well, it was bound to happen sometime I guess,** said her inner, sighing loudly in her head.

"And if I accept this mission, I will be granted immunity from Konoha and Suna?" the woman inquired, finally getting serious and listening.

"As long as you do not pose a threat to the village, or we do not catch you committing a crime against it" the ANBU confirmed, stressing the word _catch. _Understanding the underlying meaning, the kunoichi nodded.

"I see," she murmured to herself, her mind already in deep thought, though her senses were still sharp, ready for any sign of a attack from the two shinobi in front of her. The ANBU waited paitently, watching her with sharp eyes, cold and calculating.

_Its true, not having Suna and Konoha genin come after me all the time would be a relief,_ the woman thought, weighing the two sides.

**Yeah, but do we really need it? We promised ourselves that we would never depend on anyone again,** argued her inner.

_We wouldn't be depending on them,_

**We would be trusting them. Trust is weak. _We_ are not weak**.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. Her inner was right. Years ago she had learnt that placing your trust in someone only made the fall when they betray you all the more painful.

"You have to excuse me if I dont immediately trust your precious Hokages words, since she has before sent her ninja out to kill me." she said bitterly, with grim humour.

"I have a name. Use it. If we are too have a alliance, we should be on friendly terms, dont you think?" she said sweetly, flashing him a fake smile.

"Siren. What is your answer?" the other ANBU asked, speaking for the first time the entire encounter.

"What is the mission?" the woman asked, genuinely curious. It had just dawned on her that if they were _not _trying to trick her, then they must need her skills desperately. Surely there would be no other reason to ask a missing-nin for help?

"The job entails you and a squad of elite jounin to retrieve a highly important scroll that has been taking from us," said the dog masked ANBU once more.

"Care to clarify?".

"That information is classified until you accept the mission" he said levelly.

The silence stretched again, each deeply emerged in their own thoughts.

**We have to ensure their word,** said her inner, furious that her master was actually thinking of taking on this mission.

_Well that is given. Its easy enough, I just have to make their Hokage sign my scroll, the one is use for my clients._

**You think she would actually sign it? Thats a gamble, and we both know that we only do that when the odds are in our favor. **

_Which they _are._ Why would the Hokage try and recruit us for a job, when she has plently of elite shinobi at her feet? Because she _needs_ us, and our specialties. If she is not willing to sign a scroll as a act of trust, then we can safely say its a trap, and leave it alone._

**Okay, well so what? Lets say it _isn't_ one big trap, and she does sign the scroll. Is it really worth our skin for what they are offering? **asked her inner, crossing her arms stubbornly.

_ I think you aren't seeing the whole picture. Throw caution out the window for just a second, and take a look what it could mean. I could sleep inside the borders of the Land of Fire, without having to look over my shoulder for hunter-nins,_ replied the woman.

Her mind double grunted in defeat, shaking her head. **Fine, but I still dont think its**-

She was interrupted by the sound of the ANBU's voice once again. "Siren, do you accept?" asked the dog masked one, his voice betraying nothing.

She smiled at the use of her name, blinking sweetly at him. "I have a message to relay to your Hokage. Listen well, I do not want to have to repeat myself," she said sternly. "I will accept said mission and all of the terms regarding the payment, on one condition," she declared, holding her chin high as to try and seem intimidating. Because of her delicate frame, the pose only works to some extent, but she decided to try and see if she could make these ANBU lose their cool.

Unfortunately, her haughty stance did nothing to the two shinobi in front of her, as they remained as still as before. Their facial features hidden behind their masks blocked any chance of letting the woman try and read them. Inwardly sighing at their seemingly expressionless demeanor, she continued.

"Your Hokage, Godaime Tsunade must sign a contract in blood, ensuring their loyalty," she declared, with a smirk as she saw the two bodies in front of her stiffen.

"Explain" commanded the ANBU.

"This scroll binds the blood of both parties of the agreement, locking them in place with the ancient seals" she began, not wanting to reveal to much about the jutsu, but telling them enough that they would know that no harm would come to their Hokage. "Should your leader choose to break our agreement, her body will be placed in mortal danger. If I happend to break the agreement, then I would meet the same punishment, which I most definitely do not want to experience".

"Show us the scroll," said the ANBU, holding out a hand.

Narrowing her eyes at the command, she reluctantly summoned said scroll with a couple of quick hand signs. Watching the two shinobi warily, she took slow steps towards them, till she was close enough to place the scroll into the outstretched hand of the dog masked ANBU. As soon as the piece of rolled up parchment was passed into his hand, Siren jumped backwards, landing a safe distance away once again, her body automatically shifting into a defensive position.

The ANBU unrolled the scroll, scanning over the contents. He looked of the ancient symbols, recognizing the sign for loyalty and trust. Satisfied that the contents were not harmful, he rolled it up once again.

"We shall meet again in one week, if our Hokage has chosen to agree with your conditions" he said blankly, nodding at the woman, before stuffing the scroll into a pouch on his hip.

And with that, the two ANBU left, disappearing without a trace. Siren stood their, in disbelief. Had she actually just agreed to this? She had told herself, that never again was she going to let emotions bring her down, and cloud her judgement.

_How could I?_ she thought desperately, trying to understand her reasoning for this. As soon as the shinobi left, she felt like she was snapped out of a trance, and brought back down to earth.

_I know the logical reasons, and in truth, it truly was a good job, one that, if I was to rationally think about, I would have taken anyways,_ she thought, going over her reasons for her decision.

**You and I both know why we choose what we did,** said her inner knowingly. **Its just that I am the only one that has enough guts to admit it. **

_Well if you would like to share that knowledge with me, that would be great!_ she snapped back.

**Don't give me that 'I don't know' crap! You want to be welcomed back into Konoha again! Admit it, you are still attached to that damn village, the very one that betrayed you!**

_Attachments are weak! I have no opinion of the Village of Konoha, nor is that the reason that I chose to accept the mission!_ she cried inwardly, outraged at the prospect.

**You can't deny it, I _am_ you and I know what we feel! I just catch on sooner,** her inner told her stubbornly.

_That village means nothing to me. I do not harbor any feelings for it, good or bad, _she protested, trailing of as she recalled how she came to feel that way. Both voices stopped as their minds were suddenly plunged into bad memories that they had tried desperately to forget.

_Flashback_

_She was fifteen again. She sat there in a dirty cell, tears streaming down her face. How could they? She was loyal to her village, she would never do something like that! She choked on a sob as she remembered Danzo's corpse when she found him, bloodied worn out, __a gaping wound in his chest still pulsing blood._

_As soon as she had found him, ANBU appeared, and they took her away. Everything after that was a blur. She recalled being taken to a interrogation room, and being question. They asked her why she was there, what happened. She answered them the best she could, saying that she sensed a disrupted chakra signature, and she went to investigate. _

_She told them she found Danzo dead, and that was when the ANBU showed up. They repeatedly asked those same two questions, and she always told them the same answers. She didn't know what had happened._

_After a while, the interrogator told her that he had a hard time believing her. He then told her that Danzo would be a difficult opponent, and would be a costing battle. She told them that she had just returned from training, and her chakra was running low. They then asked for a sparring partner to confirm that. She had no answer for them._

_She was now here. In this cell. A suspect on the murder of one of the most powerful shinobi in the village. It was truly preposterous. __Even if she had the power to defeat Danzo, which she didn't, she had no motive to eliminate the man and nothing to gain._

_Letting the tears fall down her face, she tried unsuccessfully to move into a more comfortable position. With chakra enforced chains around her ankles, her movements were severely restricted, and her positions were down to sitting against the wall, or laying on her side on the floor._

_As she tried to stretch her cramping muscles, she heard the soft thud of feet coming towards her cell. She sat up straight her eyes fixed on the cell door, waiting for her visitor. _

_Soon, a jounin with dark brown hair in a high ponytail came into her view, his hands grasping keys to the iron cage door. _

_'Shikamaru! God, am I happy to see you! What's going on?' she greeted him desperately, getting straight to the point._

_With out a word to her, her opened the door and walked over to her, unlocking the chains around her ankles that had been slowly taking away her chakra. She watched him cautiously, not understanding his cold attitude._

_'Shikamaru, what's happening? Why am I in here?' she asked, her voice rising a bit more. She tried to catch his gaze, her relief at seeing him slowly turning into dread._

_Without responding once more he lifted her into a standing position, steadying her for a few moments as she swayed, her stiff legs protesting. As soon as she was stable, he took her elbow and led her away._

_They walked through the dark and damp halls that she knew was were traitors and missing-nins were held. The pinkette swallowed nervously as they passed by cells holding hollow eyed people, who have been in there for who knows how long._

_'Please,' she begged, her voice turning pleading. 'Please. Shikamaru, I am-' she stopped. She had promised herself when Sasuke left her on that bench that she wouldn't be scared. That she would be strong, and could handle herself. But now it looked like she was in over her head, and she didn't know what to do._

_'I am scared' she finished, holding her head high and looking him in the eye, trying not to show how much it hurt her to confess that to him. As soon as those words left her mouth, he abruptly stopped, slowly turning his head to look at her face. His eyes held pity, the first emotion she had seen in them since he came to get her from her cell._

_As soon as the emotion came into his eyes, it left, vanishing without a trace and leaving behind the hollow, empty look. 'You are going to see the council, were they will decide what your fate will be' he said plainly, breaking away from her gaze and starting forwards once more._

_They walked on soundlessly, only the soft thud of their feet echoing through the halls to break the terrifying silence. The pinkette thought about his words, letting them slowly sink in. It sounded like she was going to a hearing, which scared the kunoichi to no end. Why was she being accused of anything when she couldn't remember doing anything bad enough to make her own village treat her like a criminal!_

_Soon the two reached the end of the halls, and they turned the corner, brusquely going up the winding staircase. From what the pinkette knew of the layout of the building, was that bottom levels were under ground, and they held all the prisoners and traitors. Upstairs, on the ground floor, was the court room, were she assumed they were heading for now. _

_When they reached the top of the stairs, they turned down a better looking hall and headed towards the end. They stopped at two wooden doors, artfully carved and stained a dark glossy brown. Shikamaru, still holding onto her elbow, knocked on the door, refusing to meet her eyes again. _

_The pinkette briefly wondered why, if they were to go as far as put her in a chakra enhanced cell, they would not have some shinobi to guard her as she walked through the open halls. The thought quickly disappeared as the answer came to her. The chains that were around her feet in her cell had been slowly draining her chakra._

_Even through the severity of the situation, she had to chuckle to herself. They were really underestimating her abilities, for she could still do great damage even without her chakra._

_Her amusement was shortly lived, for a second later, the two doors opened slowly, showing all the members of the council, along with her shishou, and a few of her most trusted shinobi._

_The Godaime stood up slowly, a pained expression on her face. She loudly announced her to the rest of the people in the room, who now all swivled their heads to look at her._

_'Sakura Haruno'._

_

* * *

_(A/N)

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and added story to your favorites or alert list! If I could, I would hand you all cookies!

To answer any questions, yes this story is listed as a romance/adventure for a reason. I am not quite sure on the pairings, and am seriously stuck. It will either be Naru/Saku or Sasu/Saku. I am kinda leaning towards Naru/Saku since trying to make ice-cube Sasuke seem hormonal frightens me :S

Anyways, to help me decide on the pairings I need YOU. Tell me what you think or want, and whoever has the most votes, that is who it will be. Let me know!

-UnderTheSakuraBlossoms


	3. Was this a mistake

Alright, well I just wanting to thank everyone that reviewed or added this to their favorites or alert list. I understand why authors say to review all the time now, it makes me so happy is disgusting. I love you all!

Disclaimer : I do not own any of this, blah blah. You know the deal.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk silently, staring at the ever-growing stack of files and documents that accumulate on her desk.

_Why did I ever become Hokage? I _knew_ there was paperwork, yet I still took the job. Stupid, stupid._

Lazily, she lifted her sake cup to her mouth, and took a long sip of it closing her eyes. _When I open my eyes, they will all be gone. It will all be a bad dream._ She opened them, only to sigh in disappointment at the mountain of work still on her desk.

Putting her sake cup to the side, she took a paper from the top of one of the giant stacks and scanned over it before signing her name at the bottom of the page. She continued this process over and over, occasionally stopping the chug another glass of alcohol. It was past noon by the time she had finished the biggest stack, and she decided that she had finished for the day.

_No doubt Shizune is going to scold me on being irresponsible, but she doesn't sit in a chair all day scribbling useless signatures on papers!_ she thought, sighing. To be fair, she knew that her assistant did do a good job, and she had her own hands full running the hospital.

Shaking her head, the Godaime leaned back in her chair, and swiveled around to look over her village. It was a beautiful day out, and Konoha was prospering. She could see the children at the academy practicing their aim, and the market was full of civilians, the only things on their minds being what was for supper that night.

But for Tsunade, things were not always that easy. She was the Godaime, and however much it seemed like it, there was _never _a completely peaceful time for a shinobi village. At the moment, behind the scenes, there was chaos.

Four days ago, some cloud ninjas stole a scroll right from under her ANBU's noses. And if the shame of having something stolen from a supposedly high security vault wasn't bad enough, the scroll had precious information on it that could quite well do some serious damage to Konoha.

The scroll contained information on all the villages shinobi, right down to their abilities, to where they liked to go for lunch. It was used to keep tabs, as a extra precaution incase any of their shinobi turned traitor, they would have extra knowledge on how to capture them.

The blonde woman shuddered at the thought of her enemy reading that scroll. She didn't want to think how many problems it would cause, if their enemy's knew every justu each of their shinobi could do, and know ahead of time were everyone was at a certain time of day.

Although the scroll was stolen, all hope was not yet lost. Tsunade herself had placed a powerful seal on the scroll, that only she could open, even though, given a certain amount of time, a strong ninja could break it. Because of this lock, the Hokage knew that she had around two months to the retrieve the scroll, if the thiefs had already reached the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and starting to break apart the seal.

The time limit wasn't actually the problem that was troubling the blond woman, though it did pose a small threat. The night the scroll was stolen, Tsunade made a choice that could either bring success of failure to the retrieval of the scroll.

_But was it the right one?_ she thought, starting to doubt her own decisions.

_No, it was the only full proof plan. I know we have many strong shinobi in the village, but none have to skills requires for such a mission. Sure, ANBU are skilled in retrieval of stolen items, but none have worked their jutsu's specifically _for_ theft, _she thought, her thoughts battling against each other.

It had happened like this every time she was left with nothing in her mind, every time she took a break from her work. Her mind seemed to wage war against itself, determined to prove each thought wrong.

_There is nobody more suited for stealing back a stolen scroll, than a thief them self, _she thought decidedly, scanning over her village one last time before turning back to her desk.

She opened a drawer in her desk to take out a mission form. Even though the thief that she sent the ANBU to get the night the scroll was stolen would be doing most of the work and orders, she needed to provide her with enough power to fulfill the mission. And she knew just who to choose.

The time passed as she scribbled down the names and the mission details, marking it as S rank. Normally, a mission so vital to the village would not be handed into the hands of a stranger, so she added a few extra shinobi, to make sure that everything would be fine.

She was just about finished, only being stopped by a timid young woman, coming in to bring her supper. Setting her pencil down, she looked at the finished team, inwardly smirking in contentment. If her hired thief tried anything, she would find herself in for a big surprise.

Happy with her work, she looked around her office. No one. Grinning wildly to herself, she snuck over to the cabinet on the far left side of the room, glancing back over her shoulder once more to make sure all was clear once more. Happy as could be, Tsunade opened the cabinet to find the bottles of sake, carefully stored behind medical books, so Shizune, or the prissy elders on the council wouldn't find out.

Grabbing a few, she quickly stacked the books back, arranging them so nothing showed through. Closing the cabinet, she went to her door and locked it, knowing that that was a sign to anyone to not come in unless it was urgent.

Still grinning, she went back to her chair and collapsed in it, leaning over her desk to pour herself a glass. Today was a good day for the Godaime. Usually, Shizune only allowed her one cup while working, but her assistant was unfortunately out for the day, working at the hospital.

Her good mood was ruined when she thought of the hospital. Before, a certain pink hair kunoichi ran it, leaving Shizune to help her with all the paper work.

_Sakura._

However much she hated to admit it, she desperately missed the pinkette. She was like the daughter she never had, she taught her everything. They were so close that Sakura even came to her when she was having a tough time dealing with the loss of Sasuke, when she had her own mother at home she could talk to.

_Why?_ she asked herself, inwardly groaning that this was going to be one of the nights that she could not stop thinking about her student. Once the girl came into the Godaime's head, she didn't leave.

_Why?_ she repeated sadly.

_Even if you did it, they would have saved you. Naruto would have saved you. Ino, Kakashi, Shizune would have stopped it._

_Would you have shishou?_ asked a voice in her head, acting out Sakura.

_I would have._ Tsunade frowned._ I hope I would have._

The Godaime a swig of her sake, closing her eyes in attempt to block out the images of the day that started to flood her mind. Still, the picture of a bloody pink haired kunoichi running away from the village danced across her closed eyelids, showing her the very vision she had had nightmares about. The day was fresh in her mind.

She recalled how horrified she was to hear that Sakura would be on trial for the murder of Danzo. Everybody that knew her was, knowing that their sweet cherry blossom would never betray the village. She remembered when her student walked into the court room, how frightened she looked and how much Tsunade wanted to run over and hug her, tell her it would all be okay.

She never did. She continued on with the trial, never sparing even a single glance for the pinkette. She knew if she did, then the council would only take it as a sign that she was helping and aiding a traitor, which would not help Sakura's case.

The council finally came to a conclusion after almost half a day discussing it. Sakura was to be executed for high treason, that very night. Tsunade remembered how much it hurt her to hear those words, and see her students face change of one of horror.

Before her dark memories could go on any farther, Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by two presences suddenly appearing in her room. They made no sound as they waited for her to acknowledge them.

"Report," said Tsunade, not opening her eyes to confirm who it was, since she already had a good guess. ANBU.

"Target was found milady. She has agreed to the conditions and requirements," reported the dog faced ANBU, standing up straight as a board.

"Oh?"

"She has one conditions that she would like you to consider though, milady," said the ANBU tonelessly, the mask hiding any emotions.

Tsunade smirked. She had expected something along these lines. Thieves, murders, missing-nin, whomever they may be, always needed to put something of _theirs_ into a agreement. Always wanting to make sure if the rules the other party had proposed failed, they had a back-up plan. Anyone on the wrong side of the law were the most mistrusting people you could find.

"What are the conditions?" Tsunade asked, opening her eyes to stare levelly at the ANBU.

"That you sign this scroll milady. From what we could deduce, their is no harmful justu's placed on it," said the dog masked ANBU as he took the scroll out and handed it to the Godaime.

The blonde took the scroll and open it, reading the ancient letters. She glanced upwards at the ANBU, lifting her hand and waving it in a sign for him to continue.

"The scroll milady, is a binding justu. Two or more parties sign the scroll in blood, and the justu's locks the agreement in place, with severe punishment should one side choose to break the treaty. The punishment would only go to those whose blood is one the scroll, though, if I am guessing correctly milady, I think the result in breaking the agreement would be too severe to risk," said the ANBU, his tone neutral as he explained the scroll.

Tsunade stayed quiet for a moment as she thought of her best course of action. This scroll certainly is a very binding agreement, and considering that they knew close to nothing about the kunoichi, she shouldn't even be _thinking_ of signing it.

The thing that was making the Godaime hesitate was that this scroll was a double edged sword. The thief that they were hiring, Siren, could do nothing against the village, since the same rules and punishments applied to her to.

_She has really thought it through,_ mused Tsunade, smirking at the obvious mistrust the kunoichi had shown them by just asking her to sign the scroll.

Putting her glass down, the blonde lifted her thumb to her mouth, biting down hard till she tasted the metallic taste of blood. Putting her thumb down on the weathered paper, she slowly drew her messy signature, feeling a strange kind of power race through her veins. For a moments, it felt like her blood was on fire, and it was turning her bones to ash.

Tsunade began to panic, was this some kind of trick? _I searched the scroll and found nothing harmful on it! This can't be right!_

And just as quickly as the fire had come, it burnt out, and the Godaime felt cool go through her system once more. She looked at the scroll and her finished signature, written in crimson red. Her scribbled name flashed once brightly, each letter glowing before returning back to normal.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked the other ANBU, speaking for the first time. Tsunade glanced at the woman, noting the very advanced chakra control the ANBU had, which led her to believe that the kunoichi must be a medic. The healer must of sensed the distress that ran through the Hokage's body for a split second and thought that the scroll was a trap as well.

"It's fine. Just the effects of the jutsu," Tsunade reassured the ANBU, who's fingers were now twitching as if wanting to go and make sure she was okay.

Seeing the ANBU was not convinced the blonde woman smiled at the kunoichi, before she rolled up the scroll. "Take this to Siren. She is not allowed any information until she has signed it, and do not let her out of your sight while she has it in her possesion. We don't want her running away with it," said the Hokage firmly.

"Hai" said both ANBU in unison, the dog masked one stepping forward to take the scroll from the Godaime.

"Go as fast as possible. Dismissed," Tsunade said as the two ANBU bowed stiffly before disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sakura was sitting underneath a tree, using the shade its trunk provided to escape from the heat of the day. She sat at the base of the trunk, leaning on it comfortably as she sharpened her kunai, sitting in silence, only broken by the faint scraping of the metal.

As she relaxed-something she did very little of these days- she felt a sudden spike of chakra coming her way. It was the same feeling that she had when the Konoha ANBU had come for here, nearly a week ago.

_Their early,_ she mused, as she recognized the chakra, the same one she put into the males neck as a tracker indicating they were the same pair as before.

She felt a soft breeze of wind blow across her face and the chakra stopped. Lazily, she lifted her eyes to see the two shinobi in front of her, standing silently as they waited for her to speak.

She grinned, staring at them. _They are certainly skilled. I didn't even hear them, and if it wasn't for my tracker, I wouldn't have known they were coming till the breeze, and by then, they were already in front of me._

"Your early," she said slowly, gauging them. She could most likely fight them off if they were not on friendly terms, but there was still a chance that she could be killed. Their is always that chance, no matter how skilled the shinobi. One little mistake, thats all it took to end their fragile lives.

"Tsunade-sama has agreed to your request and demands that you sign the scroll now as well," said the dog masked one tonelessly. Sakura noted that his hair, which was brown when he was posing as the bartender, was now a dark brown, closer to black than before.

This caused her to smirk again. _Damn henges._

"Aa, I'l sign it. Hand it over," she said, reached forwards with her palm as the ANBU placed the old scroll in her hand. She quickly unrolled it, spreading the ancient paper on the grass, keeping one eye on the ANBU at all times. She scanned the contents, making sure nothing was tampered with, and content with its safety, she bit down hard on her thumb.

She swiftly signed her name on the scroll and waited for the pain that always came after activating the jutsu. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar burning began to take over her body, and she felt her body burst into flames, her very blood feeling like it was boiling.

She took a deep breathe as she waited for the flame to burn out. It was like this every time she signed this scroll, and she had become accustomed to it, almost looking forward to the burn, for it signifies another alliance, and another step forwards to regaining to ability to trust.

She used this jutsu for every deal she made, not yet able to trust the words or promises that they make. _Trust is for the weak,_ she thought heatedly, the harsh feeling of betrayal fresh in her mind.

Slowly, the pain subsided and Sakura opened her eyes again, looking straight at the ANBU grinning. Her signature flashed once brightly, before slowly fading away, along with the other messy scribble which Sakura knew as Tsunade's.

"Well, at least we don't have to look over our backs every second, afraid the other is gonna kill us" she said in fake cheerfulness.

The male ANBU grunted, in response, standing still. Sakura frowned and pouted, looking up at the tall shinobi. "You guys are sure not very talkitive," she said bluntly, throwing away the fake demeanor. She stood up, tired of being looked down on by the tall ANBU.

"Now tell me, what am I lifting and when do I get started?" she asked looking at the ANBU expectantly. Even though she continued to tell herself that she felt nothing for her former village, her heart was always betraying her thoughts, and she was unconsciously loathing having to go back.

"You are stealing a scroll of information that was stolen from Konoha one week ago by Cloud ninja's. You will be aided by a team of elite jounin, and serve as co-captain of the group," said the ANBU vaguely.

"Is this scroll so important that Konoha would go as far as to hire a criminal to do the dirty work?" asked Sakura, her lips tugging upwards into a smirk.

"That information is not needed for you to complete your mission" said the ANBU, the statement clearly telling her that she was not to know what was on the scroll.

"Aa. So, a important scroll was stolen under your noses?" she asked innocently, her smirk becoming more pronounced. "Wow. That must be embarrassing," she said cooly, as if talking to a close friend. Her grin disappeared at the reactions of the ANBU, who were seemingly unaffected by her mocking.

_Damn, these guys are like friggin stones,_ she thought. "So are you going to lead me to my new team?" she asked, all traces of mocking gone and a cold blooded professional replaced it.

"Follow us," was all his toneless voice said, before speeding away. Sakura followed them, her black hair flowing behind her as she ran after the ANBU, completely forgetting about the kunai she was sharpening.

_Their fast,_ she said, inwardly cursing them for interrupting her relax time. But there was no time for relaxing, not for a while, since she had to completely focus her mind on the mission ahead of her.

The three ninja sped through the trees noiselessly, appearing only as quick flashes, and leaving behind a mere breeze that was the only indicator that a second ago they were there.

They traveled for hours in silence, not stopping their speed. Finally, just as the sun began to set across the sky, the forest they had been traveling in broke away, to reveal a well used path. The path stopped at two massive red doors, which were wide open to welcome any visitors.

Sakura felt a wave of nostalgia coming over her as she gazed at the open doors. Open for _her. _Welcoming _her_ into its streets.

Konoha.

* * *

(A/N)

Behold, my third chapter. Well just got back into school, and things have been hectic, but I refuse to make apologies. Life got in the way, and thats all there is to it ;) I will try to update quick, but i cannot make any promises.

Also **THIS IS A IMPORTANT NOTICE **for anyone reading the fic. There may be major **SPOILERS** or anyone who has not read the manga up to and around chapter 476! So if you dont want some pretty big spoilers, I suggest you either stop reading this fic, or get caught up with the manga :)

Hehe, alright, so I will let you guys know I am still undecided on a pairing. I am leaning towards Naru/Saku but your guys reviews will tip the scales!

Review Review Review!


	4. Reunited

Disclaimer- I dont own anything. Natta. Zip. Zilch. No characters, nuttin. Except the story line :) I do own the story line, which makes me feel better.

* * *

Sakura stared at the gates, as the memories flooded her mind, good ad bad.

"Siren-san?" said the ANBU male , looking at her oddly. Sakura mentally shook herself, inwardly scolding herself for letting her emotions get a hold of her.

_Snap out of it, you look like a fool standing their with your mouth wide open._

'Shut up,' snapped Sakura inwardly, composing her features.

"It's nothing, lets go" she said the the ANBU, marching towards the red gates, swallowing her small fear of going back into her village.

However tiny, a little part of her was afriad of facing all the old memories, and her old comrades. She was slightly frightened to see her old teacher, Tsunade again since the blonde woman wouldn't be treating her like she used to, as a beloved student. She was a thief and criminal now, and there is no way to change the past.

The part was so small though, that she barely acknowledged it, it was only a small hinderance at the back of her mind. Over the years as a outlaw, she had learned to put her emotions away, and to focus on the task at hand, wether it be lifting a scroll, or escaping when she was caught.

The beautiful woman and the two ANBU's walked down the main street, heading straight towards to the Hokage's office. The group turned heads, since the villagers usually don't see ANBU _walking._ In fact, they hardly ever saw ANBU's at all, the ninja moved so fast normal civilians could see them.

The second reason the group caught the eyes of onlookers, was the woman. She was different, not ordinary. Sure, she was beautiful, but that wasn't the reason. The woman walked with the grace of a dancer, her movements fluid and sure, but the way she held herself told everyone that she was afraid of nothing.

The people in the packed street split down the middle for the strange party, staring at them from the corner of their eyes.

Sakura glanced around suspiciously, feeling their eyes on her. She wasn't used to walking around in broad daylight, preferring to stick mostly to the shadows, or in a crowded place and being the center of attention was rather unnerving.

Thankfully, they reached the Hokage tower rather shortly, going through the front doors into the front office. The people in the waiting room were also surprised to see the two ANBU, who walked confidently through the doors and up the stairs.

Soon they stood in front of the doors to the Godaime's office, and the two ANBU paused.

"Be polite," was all the dog masked ANBU said, before opening the door and stepping aside the admit Sakura. The thief stepped through the door and walked through the room, standing at attention just before Tsunade's desk.

"Siren-san," said Tsunade, pushing aside the papers she was working on to look her straight in the eye. "I finally get to meet you."

"Tsunade-sama" said Sakura politely. She knew how much of a stickler Tsunade was on manners, and she wanted Siren to make a good impression. Having friends in high places could never hurt a person.

The busty blonde grinned, showing all her teeth. "Well miss, you certainly drive a hard bargain," she drawled.

"You can never be to sure with shinobi's milady," said Sakura, with a grin of her own.

"You must want a explanation of why we didn't use our own ninja,"

"It would explain a few things," she admitted. It was true, she still did wonder why they didn't retrieve the scroll on their own,but she didn't spend to much time on it since they had already signed the scroll.

"Well the scroll is too important to the village. We needed someone who steals things for a living, and that means going to the other side of the law," explained Tsunade, who was watching Sakura closely.

Sakura nodded, she had guessed that. "Aa, I figured"

"But the problem was deciding on a ninja who was extremely good at what they do, but not insane," said Tsunade before adding, "No offense."

Sakura inwardly sneered at Tsunade's ignorance. So little she really knew about her and she is putting a important mission to the village on her shoulders. "Non taken," she replied, not breaking the mask of indifference.

"Also we had to find a thief that has not a big bounty on their head, making it impossible to clear their name with Suna," she added.

Sakura mentally laughed, her inner cracking up, holding her stomach. Its true, Siren did not have a big bounty on her head, but that did not mean she shouldn't have one. She had pulled off some pretty big jobs, stealing from the heads of important clans, going after forbidden jutsu's. She just always made sure that she was never caught, since having hunter-nins after her was never fun.

"I understand milady" she said, not showing her inner humor.

"Now then, I assume that my ANBU have already briefed you on the mission you are supposed to do?" she asked, titling her head to the two ANBU behind the black hair woman, who were standing straight up at attention.

"Yes ma'am, I believe me and the team I will be assigned to should leave straight away," said Sakura, getting straight to her point. In truth, she just wanted to get out of the office, and the village. Seeing Tsunade brought on a fresh wave of nostalgia, and she could already feel her old feeling coming back in a rush.

"Very well. Just a few more things before you rush off," said Tsunade, leaning back in her chair. "On this mission, you shall conduct yourself the way a Konoha ninja would, which means-" she said before she was interrupted.

"I am familiar with Konoha's code of conduct milady," said Sakura, hoping to god that she didn't have to go through a lecture on how a strong shinobi acts having heard it plenty of times being the student of the Hokage and the Copy Ninja.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, wondering were these guts to interrupt her were coming from. "Fine," she said, letting the suspicion of were Siren learned of Konoha's code of conduct slide. The woman in front of her was a thief, and she had most likely come across many nins in her travels, letting her gain knowledge in many areas, including Konoha.

"Now, you will be escorted to a training ground were your new teammates will arrive. They will already know the general direction of the trail, but afterwards, you will have to follow your own hints," said Tsunade.

"Understood,"

"Good, now head out," ordered Tsunade, and with that the three ninja turned on their heals and left the office, dismissed. 'And good luck' said Tsunade in her head, as she prayed for the success off the mission.

Sakura hogged to keep up with the two tall ANBU, who were walking brusquely out of the building. As soon as they stepped out of the doors and into the bright sunbeam, they disappeared, jumping onto the roofs of the building for speed. Sakura quickly followed them, determined not to get left behind by the two extremely fast ANBU. She had to give it to them, they were moving quick enough, that she had to push herself to keep up, which was a feet itself.

Finally the trio reached the training grounds, a bare space surrounded by trees, the grass worn down in the center to leave only hard packed dirt. Sakura had a eerie feeling of deja vu as she walked into the field.

It looked so familiar, and as she looked around, she could name every tree and rock in the area. She could even tell which were the best places to hide in the branches, the thickest part of the bush, and were the ground dipped down, even though she had not scouted out the area enough to be able to know that information.

Then it hit her.

This was Team 7's old training ground, were her and her teammates spent every day, pushing themselves to the limits and breaking their records. Sakuras face didn't change as she though about how many hours her and her best friends spent here together. They grew here together, growing stronger mentally and physically, strengthening their bonds.

_Would you listen to me now? Geez, I sound like Naruto,_ she thought to herself, pulling herself out of her daydreaming. She was right, they _had_ all grown up, and they were all now different people.

"Siren-san, we will wait with you here. As soon as your teammates arrive, you will leave the village. They know where the start of the trail is" said the dog masked ANBU, leaning against a tree. His partner did the same, sitting at the base of the trunk and leaning backwards, resting her head against the tall tree.

Seeing the two shinobi getting comfortable she did the same, leaning against a large boulder and propping one leg up and leaving one arm to dangle of it. She leaned her head back, and looked up at the sky watching the clouds pass by.

She didn't know how much time passed as her eyes remained on the sky, thinking about absolutely nothing, letting her mind wander in the peaceful silence.

The blissful quiet was ruined by a loud yell, the voice close by and echoing through the trees. It took all Sakura's will to stop her body from freezing up, as she recalled that loud voice.

It was that voice that had haunted her, plagued her dreams every night. That voice had comforted her and made her laugh when she felt she was too weak to smile. It had promised her true friendship and unwavering loyalty, two things that she will always hold dear to her heart. But it was also the same voice that had failed to speak out when she was prosecuted, that had broken that bond with its silence.

_Naruto._

"Come on teme, we have to go meet our teammate! I heard she's a missing-nin!" yelled Naruto, his voice carrying over the closing distance. Sakura's throat constricted as she listened, trying to hold the appearance of indifference. There was only one person who Naruto called teme, if she remembered correctly, and the last time she had a conversation with him, he had left her on a bench unconcious.

_Oh damn,_ she thought over in her mind, as she prepared for the emotion onslaught. She had to keep her cover and mask of nonchalance, but reuniting with her two teammates in the same day was going to be a hard battle to win.

"Dobe" was all the other voice replied, its cold but friendly tones reaching Sakura's ears, sending a shiver down her spine. His voice was still smooth, but it had gained a masculine undertone that only age could acquire.

She felt the chakra's coming closer, all flashing brightly in her mind, the owners at ease in their home village. She was surprised at the number, and strength of each chakra network, all expertly controlled and managed. She counted the number of shinobi approaching her, probing their strengths.

There were six in total all above jounin level. From their chakra's, Sakura could guess that their were five males, and one kunoichi. Most of the time, chakra's had personality traits they took from their owners, and from what Sakura could deduce, usually the males had a underlying tone of dominance. This of course was not always correct since, in her travels she had met many females who chakra was equal, or more so dominant than their male teammates.

Soon the six shinobi entered the clearing, the blonde leading excitedly. He had spiky yellow hair, and a black Konoha fore-head protector tied across above his eyes. His eyes were a bright sky blue, and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a big smile, flashing in contrast to his tanned skin. His broad shoulders bore a orange and black sweater, opened up to show a a crystal necklace the same color of his eyes. He wore a mesh shirt that hinted of the hard muscles underneath it, and baggy black jounin pants. His kunai punch was strapped onto his hip along with a small weapons belt and he wore some black shinobi sandals.

His eyes scanned the clearing, stopping to rest on the two ANUB leaning against the trees. "Yo, ANBU! We need to find our new teammate!" he cried out, causing Sakura to wince at the interruption of peace.

_Same old Naruto,_ she thought, inwardly smirking at the familiar brash cries.

**Yeah I guess. Its scary how that boy never seams to grow up,** mused her inner, crinkling her nose in distaste.

Sakura inwardly grunted her agreement, as she watched the group. There were three others she knew she had seen before but she couldnt quite seem to place it. She inwardly smirked once more as she saw that one of the ninja was female, prideing herself in her own chakra senseing abilities.

_Guess I am getting better,_ she thought study the woman. She was about her own height, with red spiky hair. Sakura knew, from the look of her organized chakra network, that she must be a tracker. The woman had a hard look about her, and her hips swayed exaggeratedly as she walked, hinting that she was somewhat flirty. This guess only increased when Sakura noted the scadulosly short shorts, and high boots that came just above her knees.

The second unknown ninja had light blue hair and purple eyes, which although shouldn't come as a shock to someone who originally has pink hair and emerlde eyes, left Sakura wondering. To make his appearance more odd, he had spiky sharp teeth, which he showed all through a feral grin. He wore a purple sleeveless top with dark blue pants. He had a giant sword on his back, and the way he held himself told Sakura that she could easily grow to like this man. He looked fun.

The third man puzzled Sakura. He was a giant man, covered in a dark blue cloak, most likely hiding away hard muscles. Although his body was hidden, it said power with every step he took. His face was what had Sakura confused, it was the exact opposite of his body, looking gentle and somewhat scared. He had kind eyes, and a softened expression, as his orange hair spiked up everywhere.

Curious, she lightly probed his chakra, careful to be left undetected. What she found truly startled her, a feat in itself since she was rarely surprised. His chakra was erratic, fluctuating everywhere, only to calm down the next moment. This left the thief with only one conclusion- this man was crazy, and dangerous.

_Going to have to keep a eye on those three_, she mentally noted, inwardly grinning at the thought of a chance to test her skills on someone.

Turning her eyes back to Naruto, she was surprised to see her old sensei besides him, placing a hand on his shoulder and glaring warningly at the young man. The copy ninja still looked the same, age never seeming to take hold of him. As Sakura looked at him now as a woman, she thought that he really was quite handsome, his silver hair flopping to the side, his ever present mask hiding the rest of his features.

Kakashi jerked his head towards Sakura at Naruto's questioning look. Quickly, the hyper blonde spun around to rest his eyes on her.

As soon as his eyes met hers, she steeled herself, melting her heart into a unfeeling killer. Her mask came up, hiding all her emotions as her eyes became cold and calculating. She became Siren, the hardened thief who was hired by Konoha. She had no ties to anyone, and she made decisions that benefited herself and herself only.

"Hey, are you the person we were supposed to meet up with?" he cried out, slowly walking over the were she was leaning against a rock. Sakura sighed, and lifted herself into a upright position, standing tall.

She watched with humor as his eyes widened a little before closing completely with a sheepish grin, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, I must have gotten you mixed up with someone, I am looking for some thief, sorry" he said with a light blush.

Sakura stopped herself from narrowing her eyes. Did she look like some pretty little woman who just so happened to wander into the shinobi training grounds?

_Well he certainly hasn't become any better at sensing chakra._

Sakura took another step forward, towards the oblivious blonde until she stood right in front of him. The rest of the group behind him either grinned outright or smirked, knowing all to well that she was the kunoichi they were looking for.

When she was just in front of the blonde, she released a wave of chakra, enough that even somone as thick as him couldn't miss it. She watched amused as his eyes shot open and a faint blush stained his cheeks.

"My name is Siren. I am the kunoichi that your hokage, Lady Tsunade hired to retrieve the scroll. I hope in the future you will choose your words wiser, and learn to focus on your surroundings or else you may very well jeopardize our mission," said Sakura in a level voice, her eyes cold.

She watched with more humor as his eyes widened more, and the shinobi behind him chuckled. "Gomensai, I didn't think that _you_-" he stopped, blushing like mad. " I-I mean I didn't know that-" he was interrupted before he could finish with his apology.

"Shut up dobe, before you make it worse" said that smooth, cool voice. Sakura broke her cold stare with Naruto to turn her eyes towards the speaker.

He was just as she remembered him, as handsome as ever. His pale skin was flawless, his onyx eyes were deep, and impossible to read. He wore what he had on when she last saw him in the Snake Sannins lair; a white long sleeved shirt that was open, showing his chest. The only difference about his outfit this time was instead of the signature purple rope, he wore a standard shinobi belt, his sword scabbard hanging of the worn leather.

_Well he hasn't changed at all,_ she thought, slightly disappointed, after seeing the change Naruto went through.

**Still looks as cold and arrogant as before,** said her inner, glaring at the boy- no man- in front of them. Sakura inwardly smirked, as she agreed with her mind double.

Even after seeing Sasuke, Sakura's mind was calm. She was Siren. Even her ex-teammate and first love could not shake her barrier. When she looked at the Uchiha in front of her, she didn't feel that extreme sadness or a feeling like she was flying anymore. She felt another for the emotionless shinobi. He was just another ninja she would work with, in just another job.

Kakashi stepped forward, inclining his head politely before discreetly glaring at his two old students. "You will have to forgive him," he said politely, his one eye crinkling was all there was to indicate that he was smiling."He hasn't quite learned to think before opening his mouth," he apologized.

Naruto pouted, faking hurt. "Kakashi-sensei!" he whined. Whirling around to meet Sakura's eyes again, his eyes widened and he lurched backwards, both having forgotten about how close they were. He stepped backwards quickly creating the polite distance between them once more, rubbing the back of head sheepishly once more.

The shinobi all stared at the woman, sizing her up, and she felt more than one chakra signatures prodding her own. She smiled, hoping them a good time with their testing, knowing they wouldn't be able to get any information. Soon after she became a missing-nin, she cast a shield, a mind barrier of sorts that she found in one of her stolen scrolls to protect her from anyone prying. It was a needed precaution in the line of work she was in, and not even her with her perfect chakra control could completely erase her own chakra.

The silence stretched, each memeber of the team looking at the girl with a different expression. The blue haired mans eyes were scanning her body appreciatively, while the large orange haired one was curious. The woman looked furious at her even being a female, and her old sensei was looking rather thoughtful. Naruto was close to boiling with excitement on having a new friend, while Sasuke had a expression of indifference similar to her own.

The quiet was broken by the rustling of cloths, and footsteps. All eyes turned to the too ANBU's, forgotten on the edge of the clearing. "Siren-san, we will now leave you in the care of your teammates. We wish you success on your mission" said the man, inclining his head as Sakura did the same. He turned to the rest of the group doing the same. "Farewell" he said before suddenly disappearing, his partner behind him following his example.

Sakura inwardly grinned, happy that the two had left. Although she would never admit it, being followed around by two extremely powerfull shinobi was rather daunting, and with them leaving, she felt her inner give a soft sigh of relief.

_Don't get too comfortable, even though they are gone, we still have many shinobi around us,_ Sakura reminded her mind double.

**I know that! But still, at least these ones are allowed to act normal, those two are like robots!**

We_ are like robots,_ thought Sakura smugly.

**And we scare people,** said her inner, just as smug.

The conversation between the two was interrupted when a sudden thought hit the thief. She was now alone, bound too spend the next whille with her old teammates.

Bring on the emotional roller-coaster.

* * *

(A/N) Hello!, sorry for the kinda semi late update, getting back into school has been hectic. Sighs, boys, friends, work, family, health obsessed parents, you know, the works. I will try to update as quick as I can! Thank you so much for the reviews! I did that kinda fangirl squeal shriek thing when I read them! (Hint: Reviews motivate me. *Cough Cough*)

Well as I said last time I am leaning towards the Naruto/Sakura pairing. Here are my reasonings.

#1. Making Sasuke with Sakura, although more hot and sexy, would be a pain in the ass. Sasuke as a hormonal teenager? OOC much?

#2. I kinda want to keep Sakura character a strong, independant type, so going back and giving into her old crush doesn't really go into the whole 'I am Strong' thing.

And last #3. It doesn't really fit into the story-line I have in my mind, and although I COULD work around it, it would be another thing to fix.

NOTE: All views or requests on pairings will be taken into consideration and could very well change the outcome.

Also, one last thing, If you did not read it last time, there WILL be some kind of spoilers in this fic. I forget up to what chapter and am too lazy to look it up again, but if you don't want some major spoilers, start reading the manga!

Review Review Review!

Ja ne!

UnderTheSakuraBlossoms


	5. Sakura Haruno does not exist

I do not own Naruto. Trust me, I would know.

* * *

The shinobi looked over the new comer in the field. They were informed two days ago that they would be going on a retrieval mission to the Land of Lightning. They were also told that accompanying them, would be a seasoned thief who would be acting as co-captain. As expected, they were all shocked the Tsunade would go out of her way to find a criminal to aid them, but they knew better than to question the Godaime's decisions.

What they hadn't expected was that the hired thief was a beautiful young woman, stunning and seemingly harmless.

_Well well well, looks like this mission won't be such a pain after all,_ thought Suigetsu, as his eye's roamed over the kunoichi's body.

The woman- Siren they had been told- was staring right back at them, studying their faces before moving on to the next. Her eye's roamed over them, scanning each detail that could help her figure out her new teammates.

Suigetsu noted that unlike many other females they had been paired up with, her eye's rested on Sasuke the same amount of time they did on every other male on their team, not giving him that lustful and appreciative gaze that usually made the blue haired man jealous.

Suigetsu grinned widely, as he concluded that he liked this strange newcomer.

* * *

Karin gazed at the woman with a look of pure hatred. It had barely been a minute since she met the thief and she already knew she would despise her.

_She isn't even pretty,_ she thought with disgust, as she tried to ignore the faintest spikes in chakra that was coming from most of the males around her.

The only thing that she even remotely liked about the kunoichi, was that she paid no extra attention to her Sasuke-kun. _The bitch knows her place._

_

* * *

_Juugo stared at the kunoichi, memorized with her. She certainly was beautiful, but that wasn't what had startled him. It was her eyes, as soon as their two gazes connected, he felt a deep sense of calm and peacefulness. It was as if she was hiding something, the way Sasuke did. Something deep, something that haunted her with every step she took. That was what her gaze told him.

As he gazed into her sea foam blue eyes, he felt the beast inside himself calm, and go to rest, a shocking contrast to its usual just beneath the surface attitude. He felt that he didn't need to keep check on his emotions, to make sure to keep his thoughts reigned in so as not to use control.

It was the same feeling that Sasuke gave him. The one that said there was someone powerful, someone strong enough to make his inner demon cowar and retreat. Someone to save people from him.

He liked the feeling.

* * *

Sasuke cautiously looked over the woman in front of him with suspicion. He too had noted that she seemed unaffected by his presence, and however small the detail was, it was a bruise to his ego, him used to being asked out on a daily basis.

But then again, looking over her again, she must get the same thing. Although he never acted on them, or even showed them, Sasuke was still a male, and he couldn't ignore the fact that she was stunning. And that being the only thing he knew about her besides her name, it was hard to focus on something else.

He noticed Naruto going more and more red, while his perverted sensei's mask lifting upwards to indicate he was smirking. _Those two are idiots,_ he thought _disdainfully_, noticing the way their eyes roamed over her body. _Shameful. _

He glanced back at the woman, and then he saw it.

* * *

Naruto felt the teme glaring at him, his eyes burning a whole in his back. He ignored it, and continued to rub the back of his head, incredibly embarrassed. Before the ANBU left, her face was still left partly in the shadows, hiding her features from his eyes.

But now that he had seen her face, he wished she hadn't. He pale complexion was like porcelain, her black hair shining in the light. Naruto was stunned.

But her eyes, oh her eyes. He was sure that was what the teme and Kakashi-sensei where looking at. The were like doubles. They where _her_ eyes.

He missed her so much, even thinking about it made his heart hurt. He loved her, he truly did. He remember that whenever she laughed, her tinkling laugh, her eyes sparkled the brightest then. Even when she was hurting, even when teme left them, her on a bench, her eyes always sparkled, their light guiding Naruto through the light.

But this woman was not Sakura, she was gone, possibly forever. Even he had given up hope, having searched for years. She was so weak when she left the village, covered in so many wounds he had been told many times that even her healing abilities could not possibly protect her.

He couldn't save her. He let her go.

* * *

The silver haired jounin stared, looking deep into the emerald depths, hoping to find some trace of his former student.

The very thought of this made his mouth curve upwards. This was not his student, and he couldn't delude himself with fake lies, even ones that rang true in some aspects. The kunoichi in the clearing, although the rest of her body looked nothing like his old student, had the eyes that could pass as her double, both that same sea foam green, with hints of aqua and navy in them.

But this was a mission and she was a thief he had been ordered to keep under control. He couldn't have his thoughts wandering when he should focus on the dangerous kunoichi in front of him, however much Sakura's eyes resembled the woman's in front of him.

He inwardly sighed, h_ow troublesome, _he thought tiredly, borrowing Shikamaru's word for lack of a better one.

* * *

Sakura fought to keep her face blank. She cursed her old shishou over and over in her head for giving her this team. She could have dealt with Kiba, or maybe Choji; hell even Ino would have been better than this. Kami must be punishing her, fore all the teams and shinobi Konoha has, the three that she wanted to see the least were chosen as her teammates.

She shifted her weight to her other leg unconciously, battling with her nerves. This was going to be difficult.

Quickly she plastered on a fake smile and razed a lazy hand in greeting. "Hey, I guess you guys are my new teammates!" she said in a fake cheery voice, her smile widening.

"Hello Siren-san, I am Kakashi Hatake, your co-captain for this mission," said the silver haired jounin, stepping forward.

"Kakashi Hatake? Aa, so I guess I should be honored that they sent the infamous copy ninja to baby sit me on the mission," she said in a happy voice, a odd sounding contrast to her mocking words.

Kakashi pretended not to notice. "You should," he replied.

Her grin turned into a smirk. However much it might hurt her, playing around with her old comrades would be fun. Over the years she had learned so many new ways to twist to human mind, it would make Ibiki flinch in horror.

Kakashi turned towards the rest of the team, and started to introduce them. "You have already met Naruto," he said, motioning to the blushing blonde. "The silent emotionless one over there is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke gave him a glare and grunted a greeting to Sakura.

"Thats Karin and Juugo" he said, pointing to said people, Karin pointing her nose upwards and sniffing. Juugo remained motionless. "And thats Suigestu," he said, as the blue haired man grinning wildly.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, letting his eyes roam her body up and down slowly. She definitely liked this man.

She batted her eyelashes playfully at him, and grinned back, showing all her pearly white teeth.

She heard a disbelieving scoff coming from the woman named Karin. Gluing her eyes to the redhead, she held her gaze in a silent question.

Karin narrowed her eyes, accepting the challenge to voice what she thought strange. "Gorgeous, Suigetsu? You have a bad taste in women," she mocked her teammate.

Sakura's gaze changed from challenging to nothing once more. She would not let this woman get to her. Besides, she thought what _she_ had on was much more sensible shinobi wear then those strips of fabric that Karin called shorts. She wore comfy black sweat pants, baggy and flexible that rested low on her hips. Bandages wrapped from her sandaled feet to just under her knees. On her torso, she had a plain green tank top that complimented her eyes, though it was much darker. Between her tank and sweats showed her creamy skin, taunting the eyes. She had fingerless gloves that ended at her wrists, and a belt that held her kunai and immediate tools. On her arms were strapped silver guards, with scratching decorating them everywhere showing their previous use.

"Karin keep your thoughts to yourself" snapped Suigetsu.

"Oh its fine," Sakura said calmly, smiling sickly. "Karin, even though I am positive I never did anything to you as I have just met you, your comment seems to imply that you do not think highly of me. May I ask why, and is there is anything I can do to make you change your opinion?" she asked politley, the sick smile still plastered on her face.

Karin glared at her, narrowed her eyes. "You can do nothing. I just don't like you," she said bluntly.

Sakura was honestly confused. How in the world can this woman already have a dislike of her when she only just met her? Pushing aside the confusing thought, she stared blankly at the redhead.

"Thats unfortunate. It would be better for the mission if we could get along, but if you are bent on being rude then I can do nothing to stop you" she said tonelessly. Her face darkened and her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "But of course, if you truly are wanting to ruffle my feathers, you might want to think of some good ones. I am not easy to break."

Karin just glared at her.

* * *

Kakashi cleared his throat, hoping to stop the battle the two were silently having, both staring at each other. Karin finally looked away, pretending that it was nothing, when Kakashi could clearly feel the anger coming of the redhead.

He sighed inwardly. _Strong willed woman. Must I always be cursed with these situations?_ he thought to himself, his mind going over them all, Tsunade, Ino, Anko, Karin. And his old student.

_Old student._ He winced at the way it sounded. He had failed her, he should have protected her. What happened that day? He remembered the Hokage calling him in to her office, and telling him in a pained voice that his only female student was now a classified as a traitor. That she was gone, most likely forever, and if she ever _did_ return, it would most likely followed by a execution.

But he was on a mission, and he had a duty to do. It was crucial to the village, and he could not let old feelings cloud his judgement and occupy his thoughts. He had spent enough days cooped up in his home thinking of what could have happened if he had known and now, he was on a mission which required his full attention.

"Alright! Lets get going," he said, pretending not to notice the glare Karin was shooting towards the thief, who was ignoring her.

Sakura looked at him, her face one of a cold professional. "Kakashi-san, will you lead me to were the Cloud nin left the village, and then we can go from there."

He nodded in agreement. "Just Kakashi, Siren-san, if we are to be working together a friendly comradeship would be helpful, no?" he said, smiling slightly. This woman, he could tell, liked manners. And although adding the respectful suffix to the end of his name may be polite, Kakashi preferred a subtle comradeship if he was to work well with this woman.

The corners of Sakura's mouth turned upwards in a small smile as she spoke. "Then Siren for me" she said.

Kakashi nodded and then turned towards the north, were the outline of the Hokage Mountain could be seen through the trees."They escaped by going north towards Sound, and we are assuming that they are already at the border by the pace they should be traveling."

Sakura nodded. "I assume that someone on this team is a tracker?" she asked, looking around. "Its you is it not?" she stated, looking pointedly at Karin.

Karin ignored her, looking the other way.

Sakura turned back towards Kakashi, who was looking upwards in a silent plea to Kami that the two kunoichi got along. "Lets go." With that, the team disappeared, taking to the trees, becoming a blur through the thick forest.

* * *

After less than a minute, the group arrived atop of the Hokage monument, looking down over the city, buzzing with life. "The trail starts to the right" said Kakashi, pointing to a bunch of trees. Sakura walked over to the tree to find that a tiny piece of barked no bigger than her fingernail was stripped of the trunk, enough to indicate that a chakra burst blasted it off.

Sakura grinned to herself. She was lucky that these nins were so scared of the ANBU coming after them that they made such a small mistake. If the shinobi that did this was more careful on how much chakra he sent to his feet then her team would be searching all around Konoha for a lead such as this.

* * *

Sasuke watched the woman as she inspected the trunk, finding the small chip near the base of the trunk.

_So she has done this before_, he thought, watching the kunoichi closely.

"Well, aren't we lucky," she said, her small grin still on her face. "Kakashi, I think now is time for your nin-dogs. Pakkun would be best, if you please," she said, he face betraying nothing.

Sasuke frowned slightly. This girl knew about Kakashi's nin-dogs? Well enough to name the scent hound? He thought about this new little tidbit for a second, as the answer unfolded on his head. Although Kakashi was a well known ninja, it took some kind of research to know the names of his summons, which told Sasuke that the kunoichi knew other things about his old sensei. His also knew that she was not told who her teammates were before she took the job, which meant that she had previous knowlage of the copy nin.

Sasuke was irritated, though you couldn't tell unless you knew him. He did not like the thought that someone had knowledge about his comrade. Because, if the woman knew about Kakashi, then it could very well be that she had knowledge of him, and that did not sit well with him.

He needed to keep a eye on this kunoichi.

* * *

Kakashi had near the same thoughts as his raven haired teammates, unnerved that the woman knew about his summons. Pushing the disturbing thoughts aside, he nodded, and formed the hand signs for his summon.

_Tiger. Snake. Dragon. Dog. _With that final seal, there was the trademark poof of smoke, leaving in its wake a small brown pug.

"Pakkun, its been a while," he greeted his summon.

"Kakashi, its nice to see you. What do you need?" the small dog spoke, his eyes scanning where he was.

"I need you to track a scent" said the jounin, pointing to the tree were the chip of bark was missing.

Pakkun nodded his head, and trotted over to the tree, bending his neck to inhale the scent of the thief. He continued to sniff around the tree, making sure the scent was etched into his mind, before returning to his master.

"I have it," he declared.

* * *

Then the pug stopped, glancing at the dark haired kunoichi. "Yo, Kakashi, who's the broad?" he asked examining her. He eyed the woman, suspicious. He was positive that he had seen her before, as her scent was familiar but at the same time very different.

The woman stunk of blood, and although he was sure she had tried to erase the scent, his nose was far to sensitive not to sense it, and there were some things that one could just not remove. Death was one of them. He was sure this woman had seen many things, and was much less innocent than she let on.

But underneath the tangy metallic smell, there was a faint trace of sweetness. A pure fragrance that spoke of the times before blood. Every shinobi had the scent, Pakkun knew, and he had learned to look past it and at the naive perfume that the person once symbolized.

The pug had tried to explain to Kakashi more than once his look and opinions on shinobi, but it seamed that the gray haired jounin could never grasp the concept that the underlying scents told the nin hound of the shinobi's history. To give him some credit, he had never experienced the smell before so it was acceptable, but this time Pakkun knew he needed to explain this woman scent.

Kakashi needed to be aware that from his summons point of view, this woman was pure and clean underneath, if you scraped away all the horrors. And there were _a lot _of horrors.

* * *

"Pakkun, this is Siren, the shinobi that Tsunade-sama hired" he told his summon, scanning the small pugs face for a reaction. Pakkuns keen sense of smell always gave Kakashi a different view on people, and although he didn't entirely understand it or agree, he had learned to take it to mind.

"Pakkun, we need a trail to follow fast. These nin have a scroll that contains information vital to Konoha" he explained, hoping the hound would get the hint and move quickly.

"Ay, got it" the pug replied, pressing his nose into the dirt.

He watched as the dog shuffled around, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the kunoichi watching intently.

* * *

Pakkun jumped into the trees with a short bound, landing on a large branch. Bending his head down, he inhaled deeply taking in all the scents around him, and inwardly sighed as the fragrances invaded his senses.

Inhaling once more for good measure, he started to sort through the smells ,categorizing each one in his mind. _Pollen. Yellow-root shrub. Weeping Birch tree._ He continued to shuffle through the scents, naming each one then discarding it and taking another. Finally he came across the one he was searching for. _Chakra._ Chakra had a distinct smell, a foreign scent compared to those natural ones that surrounded him, still so alien smelling that it made his nose twitch, even after being a summon for the Copy ninja for so many years.

But this scent was panicked, he could tell. It seemed the thief's were extremely tried, mixed in with a proper dose of terror- and rightfully so. They had just robbed Konoha of one of their most valuable scrolls, and although they were talented, they could not fight and win against the small army that was sure to come after them.

_Won't they be in for a surprise,_ the summon mused as he double checked once more that it was the correct one. Satisfied with his work, he leapt forward to the next branch, following the invisible trail the chakra had left, only giving the shibobi behind him a small glance, sure that they would follow.

_Oh, what would they do without me?_ he thought smugly, as he heard the numerous footsteps behind him. Although he knew that the redhead kunoichi was a chakra sensor and tracker, this was something that she couldn't do, and he was sure it was grating on her nerves. The thief's they were following had been sure to erase their trail, not leaking any amount of chakra that would allow a master sensor like he to follow them.

But lucky for Konoha, that a shinobi could do nothing to erase the scent of them, as it folllowed them every were they went with no way to elimate it. Only a few had the power to eliminate their scent, usually doing so with draining all their chakra beforehand so there was not a smell to track in the first place. It was a risky strategy, and one could only do so if they were confident in their abilities without chakra, that being a unlikely factor considering that ninja skills were based off it.

Happy with his usefulness, and the ability to do something that not many others could do, Pakkun continued running, his teeth slowly showing in a smug canine grin.

* * *

Sakura raced through the trees, right behind the scent hound who took no time in warning them that he was leaving. _Stupid mutt, _she thought, thoroughly amused at his high and mighty attitude. They had been running for close to four hours now in complete silence, each person either wrapped up in their own thoughts or content with the never ending quiet.

Sakura herself was lost in her thoughts, barely concentrating on her feet as she jumped from branch to branch, her legs bending down with each landing to absorb the impact before straightening again to leap off onto the next branch. It was peaceful, each person not bothering the other but still content with the silence- well almost every one as Naruto was looking like he was about to burst with the lack of conversation.

She chuckled to herself quietly, as the thought of her old teammate getting more and more agitated flashed through her mind. Sasuke, as usual was staring ahead with a blank expression, his features betraying nothing of the thoughts he had underneath. He was the exactly the same as she remembered him, his face achingly handsome but yet so cold, his hands laying supposedly limp at his sides, poised to kill at a moments notice. _I wonder how they got him back,_ she thought off handedly as she turned her gaze to the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi was racing right beside her, his eyes once and a while darting to check on her, whether for suspicion or curiosity she didn't know. As soon as she suggested he summoned Pakkun, she had felt his stare, hard and calculating at her back, and the feeling like she was being torn apart, her secrets being openly revealed to him blazed across her mind. She had told him on purpose, not caring if it brought her into suspicion, only wishing to get across that she was someone to tread carefully with.

Suddenly a horrible thought struck her. She missed them. It hit her so suddenly that she faltered to calculate the distance for the next jump, landing short enough to make her stumble for a split second before retaining her balance and continuing onwards. There was not a word in her vocabulary that could describe how wrong those three words were. How could she miss them? As fast as the thought came she violently pushed it away, loathing herself for even thinking them.

They had each betrayed her in some way, wounding her so deep that she felt like she was about to break. She had put her trust in them, given them her heart, sure that they would be careful with it and treat her with care. But each one of them had dropped it and walked away without a look back, as she so desperately tried to patch it together.

When she left, she put everything behind her, even forgetting the pain that she knew would someday eat her away. She told herself over and over, that Sakura Haruno did not exist anymore. Her memories were merely stories. The only being that existed in this soul was Siren. She had told herself that so many times that she finally began to believe it, finally managing to convince herself that she had forgotten all about them.

But this one day had changed everything she had worked for four years to acheive. And then that one unwilling thought came up and smashed her will, making her wall crumble in their presence. She was furious, angry at how much effect the three men unknowingly had on her. She thought she had stuffed everything into that little corner of her mind, and covered it up with her new profession, leaving it for long enough that it had eventually disappeared.

Enraged, she saw those three terrible words in her mind, her inner furiously ripping them apart. She took them and shoved them back in the corner, were they belonged, and hoped that they would rot. She quickly set about the barrier she had tried so hard to build, raising its forces, separating her from those three horrible revelations. _Sakura Haruno does not exist. Sakura Haruno does not exist._

She hardened her resolve and breathed, eventually slipping into the persona she had worked so hard for. She was no longer the missing-nin who was lost in her memories of what she used to be- she was Siren, silent thief and feared throughout the criminal world. She was the kunoichi who showed no mercy, but never killed without reason, the one who ruled of the underworld, yet was unknown to the law.

The silence was broken by the crisp voice of Pakkun. "We are nearing a small village. The scent is particularly here. "

As soon as the words left the hounds mouth, Kakashi pulled to a stop and waited for the rest of his team to gather. In seconds they were in a large circle occupying two branches waiting for his orders. "We will split into two groups to cover more ground" he announced. "Sasuke, you will go with Siren and Juugo, and the rest of you will come with me," he said, looking at each person to see the agreement and understanding.

Sakura had to suppress a smirk. He had put her with two of the most obvious team-members, perhaps hoping to scare her into obedience with their strength that they radiated in. She also noted that he said the two males as if they were one, telling her that they were always on a team together, no matter what. _This promises to be interesting,_ she thought grimly as she looked at the two stoic males.

Kakashi's lone eye stopped on hers, staring blankly, and Sakura felt like her mind was being invaded and she struggled to keep a straight face. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds, neither willing to lose and break eye contact. Finally, Kakashi closed his eye with a sigh, Inner Sakura silently rejoicing at the small victory over the copy nin.

"Scatter" was all he said, before the group disappeared, leaving no trace they had been their as they raced along with the grace only seasoned fighters could posses.

* * *

(A/N)

Well my faithful followers, another chapter is done and complete, taking a bit longer than I had originally planned due to some failure to save and me losing all my work. Yeah. So, in result, I loath this chapter, not only because I had to do it twice, but because of my frustration it is poorly written. Lesson learned.

You may have noticed (those of you that are on my Story Alert) that I have reposted all the chapters. Not to worry, no real changes, just some proofreading, as it has come horribly clear to me that I really do suck at typing. Apologies for that!

Also, my decision is still unclear to me as to who pair Sakura up with. I am terribly sorry all you Sasuke fans, but he will not be chosen for this one. I may do one with him in it on a later date, but I dont think that it would work for the fic.

Naruto... Well some of my reviewers (Thank you all so much :)) have told me that Naruto wouldn't been the best character to pair up with her in this fic either, as I think he is more like the best friend, fluff kind of pairing. In this fic, its leaning towards tough love, and overcoming it. :/ But hey, thats just my opinion, and to me, its yours who really matters!

What about Kakashi? Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto, but I just don't think he would be right for this. If any of you are REALLY opposed to this let me know soon, because I really don't want to be half way through for someone to review about how nasty it is that I am writing about a pedophile or cradle robber. I think its cute :3

Again, I apologize for the wait, and hope you can all forgive. Its the first year of high-school, and well lets say my sister didn't leave a very good impression on the teachers when she was their, and they seem to remember that I am related to her verrry well. .

I love you all! Thank you so much for following, you warm my heart! Ja!

UnderTheSakuraBlossoms


	6. Acting is a shinobi's profession

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only borrow them and torture them for my own selfish desires. I'm sorry.

* * *

They sped through the trees, jumping of each branch and resting there for a split second before pushing off and flying towards the next one. To Sakura, it was a strangely soothing action, the tensing of muscles just before the jump, like a spring suddenly set free, and for that tiny moment of time, she felt like she was flying.

**You should become a poet,** snorted her inner, crossing her arms in a mock gesture.

Sakura expertly ignored the voice in her head, being used to her constant ramblings. It was just another sign of how much she had changed from her weak Konoha days. When she was younger, it was like her real thoughts coming into her mind, showing her the truth behind her denials. But it had evolved now, and the thoughts had slowly grown into another spirit who resided inside her mind. It was her extra defense, when real Sakura lost heart, inner Sakura would come out and save her, slowly reminding her of who she was and what she stood for.

But that wasn't always the case. Sometimes, it seemed her inner spirit just enjoyed insulting the very person who _she _really was, and reminding her of all her flaws, only to cheer her on when she was fighting a losing battle. They were separate spirits of the same soul.

_Does this mean I am masochistic? _she mused as her feet flew through the air once more, repeating the process over.

Jerking her thoughts away from her mind, she surveyed where they were. They had headed the opposite direction of the rest of the team, and from the small dip in her companions chakra, they were glad. Although, if she were being honest with herself, she couldn't blame them. That kunoichi, Karin, reminded her to much of her old self for her own liking, and Naruto and Kakashi's presence was close to suffocating.

That brought her eyes to the raven haired ninja in front of her. Him being on her team didn't effect her much, as she had learned how to quench any emotion brought on by the Uchiha long ago. In fact, she began to realize that his presence was rather comforting, knowing that she had someone she could rely on beside her. Maybe not in trust, but his abilities were something that calmed the thief, being that if you were weak in the criminal world, you didn't survive.

The orange haired man behind her was also a comfort, and Sakura felt that she could trust these two to be perfectly capable of doing what was needed. Even without seeing him, her medical side was telling her that he was powerful, so much in fact that he couldn't seem to control it. So much was lying right underneath the surface and yet it was all so hidden to her.

Sakura frowned slightly, irked. She was a thief, a master of deception. It was in her job description to know everything about everybody, and her nature to be curious- the reason why many of her kind had their lives cut off prematurely. She was even close to knowing what was on the scroll that was stolen, having been curious and had done some research.

And yet here, one of her supposed comrades had something horrible and powerful inside him, and she didn't know what it was. Her frown deepened. That would not do. If she was to work with these people, she needed to know everything about them. She already knew about Karin and Suigetsu, having heard their names in her travels and piecing together the biggest parts of their life.

But Jugo was different. People seemed very tight lipped about the man, as when she asked a fellow underground ninja about team Taka, they seemed to avoid the subject altogether. They were _frightened._

Her frown slowly became a smirk. When talking about team Taka, most people were uneasy, but these were hardened criminals. Which only meant one thing, something that excited the woman, who had become draw to power and wealth over the years. This man was dangerous. He had _secrets._

Sakura knew why too. Although not as powerful as his master Sasuke she was sure, Jugo was not in control. It showed clearly in the stiff way he walked, and the way he held himself, as if he was scared of something. Though Sasuke was stronger, he had the ability to be merciful, while his subordinate was merely a mindless machine, unable to hold himself back and only free to look through the eyes of the shell that was making the bloody massacre.

Her smirk became more pronounced as she thought it over, barely concentrating on the branches, though her body remained on full alert. She was curious, and when the woman became interested in something, there was nothing that could stop her from getting what she wanted.

* * *

She was a liar. Her innocent demeanor was ruined by the sheer power the rolled of her body in waves, each fresh surge making his inner beast roll in content.

The fact that he was behind a beautiful young woman racing through the trees did not register in Jugo's mind as he studied her. She was a puzzle alright, as he had only met her this morning and he had so many questions, none of which he had any answers to.

Like the fact that she seemed harmless, yet she had the same effect as Sasuke on him and the fact that she seemed to know about Kakashi-san. Although his teammates mainly thought of him as the muscle, his wasn't stupid. This woman had many secrets, and like him, different personalities, different facades that she put on to suit her mood and situation.

And the persona she was playing with now was the sweet innocent young woman, though it was clear that nobody believed it. This simply showed to the group of elites that she was merely playing with them, trying to toy with their minds, not even bothering to show them a personality that would display her obvious power.

The group continued on in silence, as Jugo pondered the woman. It was Sasuke who finally signaled them to stop, as he activated he sharingan and scanned the clearing. "We should walk from here on," he said before jumping down to the dirt. Jugo, understanding, followed him, with Siren right behind him.

If the people in the village they were about to enter knew that they were ninja, they would be less likely to tell them anything, whether it be of importance or not. Civilians not belonging to a shinobi village had a strange dislike of ninja, Jugo had noticed, so it stood to reason that they would pose as normal travelers.

Though, when he looked at their new partner, he didn't think they could pull it off. She walked with such a grace about her that just screamed 'not normal'. Him and Sasuke could pass as civilians, with their cloaks hiding most of their movements and weapons, but she had her tool belt of kunai and who knows what else on full display, a blatant scream of 'shinobi'. Before he could start voicing his concerns, she trotted up next to him with a smile.

"Hi there, Jugo was it?" she chimed, her fake smile in place.

"Yes," he answered, silently dreading whatever she was about to ask. He had come to know from Karin and the kunoichi in Konoha was that when they wore that sickeningly sweet smile and asked you a question, it could possibly be a uncomfortable situation for you.

"Could you lift you arm up for me a bit?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in question.

His brow furrowed. "Uhm, sure?" he said uncertainly as he did what she asked.

"A little bit higher,"

His frown deepening, he did as she asked till his arm was close to sticking straight up. He noticed that Sasuke had stopped and was watching them with similar uncertainty.

"Perfect" she murmured, so quietly he almost didn't catch it. Moving quickly, she settled herself under the crook of his arm, ignoring his grunt of protest, and wrapped her own arm around his waist like a lover would.

"You can put it down now" she said cheerily, tilting her head back to flash him a bright smile. Frowning, he hesitantly lowered his arm, unsure of were to put it and uncertain of what she was doing. Huffing in impatience, she grabbed his hand and rested on her far shoulder, much to his embarrassment.

She ignored his body shifting uncomfortably and looked towards Sasuke. "We are ready now," she chimed smiling still. Sasuke's eyes looked over the two before turning around again without a word and started walking forward. Jugo studied his form before trotting after him, the kunoichi still latched to his side.

To his astonishment, her catlike grace was gone and replaced with a stumbling walk; a normal walk. Jugo realized with shock that because of her arm around his waist, her center of gravity was off therefore making her sway a bit more than a true ninja would, making their appearance of civilians more believable. He also noted that her belt was tightly squished between their hips, making it invisible to passerby's.

Surprised that she had any other motives besides making him uncomfortable, he relaxed into her hold as they continued down the road to the town.

* * *

The group arrived at the towns front entrance, the doors wide open as the they plastered on -or tried to in Sasuke's case- smiles. Sakura's grin, for once was not all fake as she was quite please with her handywork. Her slip into Jugo's arms served for more than one purpose, and Sakura was able to do all three with no one the wiser.

First of all her appearance of a hardened warrior, she grace she worked so hard to posses and could not for the life of her pretend it was not there was covered up by her body being put off balance. Her arm latched around his waist made her body tilt to the side, never mind the fact that Jugo was much taller than her, making her arm have a odd upwards angle, effectively making her slightly stumble like a normal civilian would.

Second of all, with both their hips attached to each other, nobody could see the utility belt she had riding low on her hips, storing her ninja tools. With this cover up, she now officially looked like a non-shinobi woman traveling into town with her lover and friend.

But that was not the only reason she had chosen his waist to wrap her arm around. Besides for the fact of covering up her attire, her hand was now conveniently placed right above his own belt, a perfect chance to snoop.

She was confident that the large man would never know that she had taken a quick peek around, as she _was_ a perfect liar. The first art of the business of thieving was to learn to how to pick pocket, and disappear without a trace, in fact, the whole task of lifting a item from someone was actually quite simple and easy to learn. The hard thing was not getting caught.

But Sakura had been doing this for years. She was now well able to call herself a master thief, and nobody who knew her in the criminal underworld would dare say differently. She was feared and respected, those that knew her keeping their hands on their riches and a fair distance away, watching her more preferably from afar.

And in her years of work, though she was almost never caught, she had learned one important rule. Never underestimate your target.

This time it wasn't her target that she was worried about, it was his dark haired master who was watching her every movement closely. Jugo himself had let go of his suspicions and relaxed in her hold, telling her that now was prime time to glimpse through, but those ink black eyes never left her, making any of her would be attempts futile as he would catch her right away.

She knew that even though Jugo was at ease with her hold, his more suspicious teammate knew something was up. Sakura inwardly smirked in chagrin at the horrible meaning that gave her.

Sasuke had seen the other side, he had swam in the big pool and seen how the underworld truly works, how the people who wrong others actually think. Hell he thought like that once, but he had been exposed, seen the world for what it really was, lying, deceiving, cheating. _Fake._ It had changed him, from the way he walks with a little more caution right down to the way he ate, checking everything in the worries-or hopes- that someone might try any poison him.

**Its changed you too,** her inner commented, her solemn voice giving away no hint to what she truly thought of the change in the body they both occupied.

Sakura silently agreed with her second spirit, as she studied the man in front of her. She had seen the narrowed eyes he flashed at her for a split second when she placed her hand on Jugo, silently warning her that he knew something was up and was watching her. Sighing quietly to herself, she refrained from the temptation of just going for it now, and waited, watching the raven haired male, her curiosity building with each passing second.

_What do you think is in there?_ she asked her inner, wanting to know her opinion.

**I have no idea. Maybe medication?** she answered, completely clueless.

Sakura snorted. She doubted that Jugo would be so obvious as to cary the medication to his condition around with him, just begging somebody to snatch it and see what he has. There was also that part were it would be too much of a convenience, and that was no fun at all. In fact, if something that told Sakura exactly what he had was in it, she would be rather disappointed. It was her curse to forever bear that thieves never catch a break with Lady Luck and if they do, it takes away from the thrill of the hunt, making it almost pointless for those adrenaline seekers.

She was jerked suddenly out of her thoughts when a woman approached them and shoved scarves in their faces, belting out the prices and deals she had. Smiling, Jugo kindly told her that they were not interested, though it did little to help. The woman continued showing them her scarves and silks that were draped on her arms and the rack she carried with her, and ignoring whatever Jugo told her.

"I am sorry ma'am, but we do not have time to spare," Sakura interrupted, shutting both her and Jugo up with her stern but friendly tone. "In fact, we are simply in town to get the necessities. We are journalists you see."

The stubborn woman looked her up and down, before she smiled brightly, desperately trying to make a sale. "Journalists? This town has many interesting sights and monuments," she said, chattering away about how the village was a large tourist destination even with its small size.

Interrupting her again, she held up her hand. "It does sound very curious, but we don't do the tourist hotspots. We document the activities of ninja you see," she said, letting a small sneer come on her face at 'ninja'. Better to let the woman think that they thought it was a disgusting occupation and gain a little of her respect than merely scare it out of her.

The woman scowled while Sakura inwardly smirked at her correct guess that she was not fond of shinobi. The scowl lasted only a second before disappearing to be replaced with a bright smile. "Oh, but we see our fair share of traveling nin here," she said brightly, causing Sakura to raise a brow in silent question, the only prompting the woman needed before continuing on.

"Yes! Just a couple of days ago, a few Cloud nin arrived at the front gates, looking mighty tired. They stayed at a Ikumo's inn just down the street" she said, pointing down a narrow road.

"Tired?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes. There were four of them, one had a large gash on his shoulder that looked like it was still bleeding heavily" she chirped, happy to have their attention.

"I see," Sakura murmured, surprised that the woman actually knew something useful. But then again, being as pushy as she was, there wasn't too much that one could miss.

Sakura nodded smiling. "Thank you!" she replied merrily before glancing at the woman's cloths. They were very beautiful, the soft strips finely threaded with elegant designs, though most much to flashy for Sakura. Spotting a dark purple one with not too much lace, she carefully picked it out of the rack that the woman had dragged over with her.

"I like this one," she said, looking it over.

"Do you? Excellent!" cried the woman, before hurriedly telling them the price and what kind of cloths it was made of.

Nodding, Sakura smiled. This woman had given them a good place to start, and she deserved something in return. "I'll take it" she said, before swiveling her head around to look at Sasuke who was standing slightly behind them.

"Sasuke, would you mind?" she asked, her face taking on a pleading expression. He merely looked at her. Smiling, she clarified. "I seem to have run out of money from the last town.'

A dark scowl appeared on the Sharingan users face as he looked at his companion. "No"

Her cheery smile darkened a bit before glaring at him. "I really would like it" she said, her voice getting sharper. When his facial expression remained the same, she frowned. "Would you do me this small favor," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

Sighing, he dug into his pouch attached to his hip and looked around for the proper amount of coin. Smiling sweetly, she thanked him, carefully disguising the smirk that was about to erupt across her face.

Watching the dark haired man and making sure he was not paying any attention to her, her hand darted into Jugo's own pouch, her skilled fingers touching everything and remembering it all, her arm around his waist not moving even a muscle that would betray her actions. Eyes locked on Sasuke, she let out a small cute giggle, one she personally despised, yet was useful in distracting the male attached to her.

_Kunai. Explosive Tag. Senbon. Wire. _The list went on in her head as she silently went through the pouch. Before she had time to think about what she had found, Sasuke's attention went back to her, his eyes glaring threateningly at her as he handed the money to the woman. Thanking the lady one last time, she swiftly detached herself from Jugo and wrapped the black scarf around her hips, effectively hiding her weapons belt from view, too quickly for normal civilians to know.

Smiling smugly, she wrapped her arms around Jugo as the seller smiled back. "Thank you very much miss," she said before letting them go on their way, while she continued down the street, looking for another poor soul to harass.

Waving, Sakura turned on heal, pulling the large man with her. She could feel Sasuke's glare right behind her as she walked down the street in the direction the woman pointed. Turning her head back towards him, she lost her fake persona and slipped right into her cunning thief facade. "Your face will become stuck like that forever if you keep that look up," she said cooly, regarding him in the air of upmost boredom.

As she bravely looked into his inky black eyes, her inner self rejoiced. She knew he was scowling for two reasons. One being that she made him pay for her scarf or risk losing their masquerade, and two being that he knew she had done something.

He was suspicious from the start, but she knew when she found the gall the mock him, he would know that her smugness had to come from somewhere. The probelm was, he just didn't know what she did.

Not backing down from their silent stare down, her excitement spiked as she saw the three tomoes began to swirl in the now crimson orbs. He was frustrated.

This was going to be _fun._

_

* * *

_Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate, as he scolded himself for letting her get to him. The woman was sharp, he would give her that. It was obvious the way she was now acting, that she was on to him the entire time, and she had already gotten whatever it was she was after in the first place.

Breathing deeply, he kept his eyes locked on hers, searching her emerald pools. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and excitement, as she happily grinned at him, right after blatantly mocking him.

_She's either extremely brave or incredibly stupid,_ he concluded as she refused to revert her eyes. Sighing, he broke eye contact as brusquely walked past her, only muttering one warning, he decided, before he would have to do something about her disrespect. "You would do good to think before you speak to be in the future" he said, the threat obvious.

To his great annoyance, her only reply was a wicked grin and a lifting a delicate eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind in the future."

Sasuke felt something inside him twist. Nobody ever dares to mock him, it was unheard of, yet this mere slip of a woman behind him was trading barely concealed verbal blows with him.

Deciding it was better to say nothing, he merely continued walking forward, making sure they were right behind him as he headed down the street, trying to block out the annoying nag at the back of his mind that was telling him to show the beautiful woman that he was not a person that she wants to toy with.

That made him grit his teeth. She _was_ toying with him and yet, he had done nothing to stop it. She had done something that she didn't want him to see, which was bad news by itself, but she had also managed to act smug about it after when she caught him off guard. _Him_ off guard. That shouldn't happen.

Thoroughly annoyed, he made a mental note to watch her closer. She would not slip by him again, be it with the Daimyo's jewels, or a apple from the market. She _would_ learn to treat him with caution.

* * *

**(A/N) **Well here is another chapter, here and finished for you too read. Thank you all my loyal followers who have waited patiently for this.

I do have to apologize for taking so long with this one, there were a few things that came up, but hey, it's life. Had my birthday, then my moms birthday, then my two best friends birthday. My wallet is hurting, and tears are streaming from my eyes with how long it took to write this for you all. I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I had to get something out here for you!

On the subject of who Sakura is going to end up with, I am almost set on Kakashi. I am sorry those of you who are against/repulsed by the idea of them, but I honestly think he is the only one that will fit for this fic. If I lose any of you, I am sorry, and am glad you read up till now.

I would also like to apologize for all the typo's, not just in this chapter, but in all. I have read through them, but I am sure there are more that I have missed. I am trying to convince my friend to edit for me, so this may be fixed by the next chapter :3

Again, thank you so much for everyone who follows the story and reviews. You all make me so happy, it is kind of repulsing. I curl my toes and squeal a bit when somebody reviews, and it keep my going through chapters like these that just seem to drag on. Love you all C:

UnderTheSakuraBlossoms


	7. This is a Rogues Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. If I did, do you honestly think Deidara and Sasori would be gone? No, instead, their both dead and straight.

* * *

The wind ripped through Kakashi's hair as he jumped once more, his thoughts on the kunoichi that Tsunade had hired for the retrieval of the scroll. He was sure that although she was on his team for now, there was no way she would ever be the true image of what a Konoha shinobi should be. She would steal this scroll back her own way and do things as she would normally do, and he knew she would not balk at disobeying his orders in order to complete her mission.

After all, after this, she had no need to associate herself with the Leaf and Sand, as she then had immunity from them. Her only job was to retrieve the scroll, something of which he was sure she had no problems of doing. If he was her, he would do it his own way too, after all, it was Konoha would had requested her aid, not the other way around.

Unfortunately, his team had to go along with it too. There was a reason she was co-captain with him, and that was that she was the best of the best at what she does. Like he was the best at what he did, he would respect her experience. Even if it means doing something that would normals go against his morals, Kakashi would have to go along with whatever scheme she cooked up to steal back what was taken from them.

Breathing out a barely audible sigh, he sensed a presence coming up next to him, the small body moving fast. "Pakkun, report," he said, immideatly knowing it was his summon, and what he was about to tell him. They had worked together long enough to have a solid routine whenever they met a new ninja, and the steps were now permanently ingrained into their minds.

"She used to be different" Pakkun began, he voice low so that the others following behind them could not overhear. "She lives a harsh one, but never used to. Its like there is a clean slate, but it has rusted away into what she is now" Pakkun explained, revealing his opinion of the kunoichi.

Kakashi nodded. That was common in shinobi of the underworld, to have something live changing happen to them in the early life, something that would push them of track and pursue selfish desires. In fact, he would guess that all of them had something happen to them. No one was simply _born_ bad.

"Her life now?" he asked, knowing that his hound could smell things on people months after they did them, whatever it may be.

"Reeks," his pug answered, pausing. "Blood and lots of it. She is pretty deep, Kakashi" he said.

Kakashi let this sink in as he thought. Deep. That meant that she was more in the criminal underworld than Tsunade originally thought, a disturbing fact. He frowned before thanking Pakkun as the pug fell back behind him.

This woman was lost farther into the darkness that was the underworld than he had ever was. And he had been wedged pretty deep.

In his gut, he felt a strange pity for her. Because, although he had never abandoned his village, he had left his friends, and was so immersed in the rules that he might as well been a traitor. He had let men to die before for the sake of the mission, and he knew that their blood would forever stain his hands. He mistakes and blindness led to the death of one of his precious people- the first of many who had left him in some way or another.

He felt the odd feeling strengthen. When you are lost to the darkness, it takes something dramatic to bring you back, that much he knew all too well. And he had a sick feeling that this woman had cut off her ties long ago, and was now merely blending in with the shadows, no longer tied down by feelings he long ago felt were weaknesses. She had nothing to pull her back.

He pushed on farther, with the words that Pakkun said going through his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura walked side by side with her two companions, still in a good mood from aggravating the seemingly stoic Uchiha. They were heading for the Inn that the scarf seller had pointed to them, planning on renting a room for good measure with the inn keeper. Money made anyone want to talk, and it was one of the things Sakura had in abundance.

Walking down the street, Sakura thought about what she had found.

_Nothing. Goddamn nothing_, she thought, scolding herself for even thinking it would be this easy. These weren't some pot bellied lords, they were shinobi.

After quickly shifting through Jugo's pouch, she could conclude that A: he forgot to bring medication for whatever condition he has, B: he was careful to hide anything that might relate to it, or C: he has something that cannot be cured.

Each option gave the thief no answers and even more questions. She quickly dismissed A since it was highly improbable that a shinobi would forget something that would make them possibly in better shape than before- shinobi strive for perfection, and forgetting was something that would help them correct a imperfection was just something they wouldn't do.

B also was rather sketchy, considering that Jugo, although smart enough for shinobi standards, was no Shikamaru and from what she could deduce would have a hard time thinking that far ahead in the game to hide any clues from her.

That left her with C, making her even more curious to what it was. Sakura prided herself greatly in her medical skills she had obtained over her years as a missing nin, learning forbidden techniques from her stolen scrolls, and practicing on whoever was unfortunate enough to be her next target.

Having a illness in front of her immediately made the medic inside of her perk up and stretch her limbs, eager to find out new knowledge of the human body.

As she sifted through her thoughts, the group of three eventually reached their destination, stopping and taking in the old worn down inn before stepping inside. The interior wasn't much better than the outside, with a long hallway on the right that led to the rooms, and a beaten down couch in the back corner. In the middle of the room, a small coffee table acted as the only decor, save for the crooked picture frame that hung on the far wall.

_Ew,_ was the only thought that passed through Sakura's mind as she took in the room. It looked like a place that criminals could come and not be questioned, a suitable rest stop for fleeing Cloud nin.

_I wonder if it plays hideout for renegade shinobi? _she thought as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

**We could fit right in, **her inner said sarcastically.

_We dont belong here._

**We don't belong anywhere.**

Sasuke stepped ahead of her and went towards the front desk, that had a man lounging behind the counter. His jaw was hanging open with his head tipped back as harsh sounds cut throughout the otherwise silent room. Sakura could only hope they were snores and not some poor creature being brutally murdered in the background.

Sasuke stopped and regarded the man with disgust matching her own, before leaning over the chipped counter and giving the pot-bellied concierge a harsh poke. The man stopped mid-snort before mumbling something incoherent and continuing on, the sound ripping from him starting once more.

With his ever present frown on, Sasuke poked the man harder, jabbing him before pulling away quickly as if afraid what would happen to his hand if it remained close to the snorting male any longer.

This time the man snorted, before yawning loudly and lazily opening his eyes and fixing Sasuke with a hard look.

"What?" he said, his voice gravely from sleep, his mood not all that much better.

Sasuke's frown deepened and before he could open his mouth to say something no doubt insulting to the man, Sakura stepped in front of him, blocking the mans view. Leaning atop the counter, she looked levelly at the man.

"We need rooms" she said, her voice curt and no nonsense.

Sensing that the woman was not in for verbal sparring, the man grumbled before scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Who will be paying for this?" he asked, irritated still.

"Me" she said as the man nodded.

"Name?"

"Siren."

A snap brought her eyes back down to the concierge, who was staring at the paper, the pencil broken in his hand. Slowly he turned his head to look at her face more clearly, squinting his eye to look at her face through the dim light. His eyes widened when he met her eyes, her emerald orbs gazing into his own brown ones.

"Forgive me Siren-san. I did not recognize you" he said quickly, bowing his head in fear and respect. A smirk began to form on her face as the man apologized.

_Bingo._

"It is not often I am recognized at mere village inns" she remarked slowly, ignoring the curious looks she was getting from Sasuke and Jugo. She was co-captain on this mission and they would just have to get used to her handling things.

"Your name is well know here" he replied, not lifting his head.

She nodded thoughtfully. Glancing around the room, she quickly looked the walls closer to find rips in the faded wallpaper, scratches that someone had tried to cover up. _Kunai._

"We are looking for some men" she said casually, as if starting a normal conversation with a comrade. The man glanced up at her curiously, before answering, saying what she knew would come.

"Any information I have is yours."

She smiled falsely, tilting her head slightly. "That so? Thanks" she replied, her eyes creasing, ignoring the snort of disbelief behind her, not needing to turn her head and look to know it was Sasuke. Sakura lifted her hand up, tapping her finger lightly on her chin. "They are sort of rough looking guys I guess. In a rush and tired" she began. "Look like Cloud nin, but it could have been a henge."

The mans eyes widened, and he ducked his head. "Hai Siren-san. A group of shinobi came through here wearing Cloud's symbol" he said, visibly relieved to have a answer.

Sakura lifted a delicate looking eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. Speaking quickly, he went on. "One man was wounded, but they came in so late that none of the towns healers willing to heal him."

That piqued Sakura's interest. "Willing? Why would it matter?" she asked, wondering why the Cloud nin didn't merely force them to help. She knew that if she was on the run and needed a quick heal - not that it would ever happen since she was perfectly capable of fixing any problems herself- the refusal of anyone would not go down well, and said person would find themselves in a dangerous and potentially life threatening situation.

The man shook his head. "I beg your pardon Siren-san, but this village ain't like the ones your used to."

Sakura frowned, not understanding. "Explain" she commanded.

"The healers here all come from and were trained in the Leaf. They carry the same morals and ideals as Leaf shinobi do, and when some Cloud nins come to town wounded, traveling from the south and in a rush, its doesn't take a genius to understand that they pissed of someone in the village bad, and are making a break for it" he said.

Sakura nodded slowly, grasping that his earlier comment rang true, that this town was different than the ones she usually resided in, not just in looks but ethics. Most of the small villages she visited had no loyalties, and the people there would have no qualms about selling their own mothers for some extra coin if the opportunity came to call. People like her went there for jobs and a good drink, before moving on to the next hell hole that was on their path to nowhere.

"Do you have any idea were they went?" she asked.

The man shook his head quickly, meeting her eyes in fear. "I am sorry Siren-san, all I know is that they stayed here for the night and moved on in the morning, all completely healed" he said.

"So the man that was wounded was fine in the morning?"

The grubby concierge nodded confirmation. Sakura slowly thought everything she had learned through, before smiling brightly at the man once more. "Thanks for your help mister. I guess we will be spending the night here!" she said, as she counted in her head how many rooms they could all fit into while still being kinda on her poor purse.

It was one of the traits she had inherited from her former-sensei, though she refused to admit it. She was never short on cash, having earned plenty from her jobs, but she just couldn't bring herself to spend more then what was minimally possible.

"I guess I will take three rooms, with at least two singles or one double bed in them please" she said, as she shoved her hand into her pouch, searching for any cash she might have on her. If any of the men had problems of sharing a bed with one another, then one could sleep on the floor. The main thing was that she had something warm and comfortable to sleep on.

The man nodded politely as he scribbled down some more on his paper. "Very well Siren-san"

Resisting the urge to tap her foot impatiently, Sakura waited for the price of the rooms, her money in her hand to pay the man. Seeing her expectant eyes, the man shook his head as he waved a hand in front of his face. "Its on the house, apologies for not recognizing you sooner" he explained quickly.

Nodding in understanding, she settled her money back in her purse. Giving a quick and insincere thanks to the concierge, she turned around to make a new game plan with her temporary teammates. "Do we have any way to contact Kakashi's group?" she asked, looking at Sasuke.

The raven haired man nodded sharply, replying with a short "Hn". Trying not to bite out a remark of how the sound was neither a confirmation nor denail, she quickly made out a ruff blueprint of what was to come, shifting through different strategies, and coming up with only one dangerous route.

The man at the desk had made it clear that the shinobi they were tracking had been healed before they left, but none of the doctors in town would have agreed to do it. That left Sakura with only one option, a choice that she herself had used times before- a place called a Haven.

She didn't expect a village like this to have a Haven, but it was the only answer she could think of. If the thief's didn't heal their wound before they got here, it was clear that there was no medic on their team, and since there was no healers in the town willing to help them, turning to the underground tunnels that housed refuge rogues was their only option.

She repressed a grimace about going down into the tunnels. Although she wasn't scared as she knew that she was powerful enough in her own right to be able to defend herself, nobody liked playing games when their lives where on the line. The tunnels were close to everywhere, though sheltered towns like this were often able to avoid having the unlucky honor of becoming the home to a Haven, it was clear that this one was not.

The Havens were dark places, mazes carved out underneath a village, all sporting the same name and the same people. Mercenaries, rogue nins, and thieves like herself went down there, whether to hide away from the world or participate in some shady deal it mattered not, only that no sane person on the right side of the law would venture down.

Sakura knew for a fact that Konoha had one, and till this day it still stands. She also knew that many years ago, long before she was born the Hokage decided to erase the small horde of criminals that lived under the village's streets. The police force sent ninja after ninja into the tunnels, only to be told that they had not come out again.

After the attempt to eliminate the tunnels, it was a unspoken rule between the underworld and the living, that never again shall the tunnels be breached. Since the attacks, the world has close to forgotten about any Havens, and the rogues have lived their bloody lives in relative peace underground.

It was their refuge, where the atmosphere suited their tastes, and a retreat to where they could be their true self's, however horrifying and gruesome that may be. Where you could have no loyalties, and the only trust you hold was that everybody was liars, ready to corrupt your mind and steal your soul at the slightest inclination.

Shifting her weight onto her other leg, she latched her hand onto her right wrist, unconsciously passing the pad of her thumb over a long scar that ran up to her elbow. She had been through the tunnels twice, and each time she came out with blood on her hands, both hers and her enemy's.

The jagged pink mark she received her last time in the tunnels, when a deal went bad for her and she had to fight her way out. It was many of the close calls she had had since she came into this life style, and the memory was fuzzy since the first thing she did when she escaped the dark halls was head to the bar to drink away the sound of screams that still rang in her ears.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the wall calmly as he watched the rest of his team, dressed like civilians, near the worn down inn he was waiting for them at. Nothing was to be seen at he former sensei's feet, so he assumed Pakkun had been dismissed for the moment.

A familiar shriek reached his ears, and he felt the usual surge of annoyance. "I don't understand why we are following some sluts orders!" Karin yelled, waving her arms as if that would make her point clear.

The red head continued, glaring at the three men she was walking with. "If we want to track these nin, why don't we seek the help of a _tracker. _Maybe like, me!" she screeched, pointing at herself furious.

Suigetsu turn his head towards her with narrowed eyes. "Shut up Fore-eyes. We follow her orders because she's co-captain, something you will never get to experience" he said, a sadistic smirk appearing on his face.

"Freak!" she screamed, and brought her fist down hard on the shinobi's head, much to Naruto's amusement. Quickly, the blonde covered his mouth in a useless attempt to smother the snickers that ripped through his frame.

Karin whipped her head around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but just as she opened her mouth to retort, her eyes caught Sasuke. Her demeanor quickly switched from angry to seductive, as she skipped towards him. "Sasuke-kun!"

He easily ignored her and looked at Kakashi, who was eyeing him curiously. Digging in his pocket, he fetched out a key and tossed it towards his old sensei. "Second floor, last door on the right" he said calmly, as the jounin caught the keys easily, with a shot nod towards him. And with out another word, the silver haired ninja disappeared.

He closed his eyes, ready to relax for a few precious moments, only to be interrupted when a warm body smashed into his, successfully breaking him out of his reverie.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you! You have no idea how annoying it was working with those idiots" she cried, glaring at Suigetsu and Naruto who were still on their way over. Sasuke looked down at Karin, wondering how ironic that _she _would be the one to talk about being annoying.

"Oi! I am not annoying!" cried Naruto, overhearing the red head, a outraged look on his face. Sasuke closed his eyes once more, as the yelling became louder and the insults worse, trying to block them out, and as usual, to no avail.

_Why do I always seem to get stuck with the dirty work? _he thought in disgust as he stepped forwards to break up the three fighting ninja.

* * *

It took only seconds for Kakashi to be on the second floor of the shabby inn and in front of Siren's door. Lifting his hand, he balled it into a fist and knocked, a new awareness and caution settling over him after registering Pakkun's words. He knew he could use the keys Sasuke gave him, but in favor of being polite he discarded that option.

The door swung open with a creek and the beautiful woman pulled him inside, a serious look on her face, obviously not in the mood for useless pleasantries.

"What did you find?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to look at him.

"Nothing really. There are six nin, one was hurt badly. They all vanished in the morning, and Pakkun reckons we are about a full day behind them" he reported, watching her face for any sort of emotion.

Her porcelain features remained blank, and she merely nodded in affirmative before telling him quickly why she called him. "They stayed at this inn. Nobody in the town would heal them, but they left clean and healthy, my guess being that they-" she began, only to have him hold his hand up to stop her.

"Lets get everyone in here" he said. Sighing impatiently, she simply crossed her arms and sat down before motioning for him to get moving. Walking out of the room quickly, he went downstairs only to meet the rest of his team in the lobby, yelling and shouting while Karin attempted to punch Naruto once again.

The concierge, he noticed, was hiding behind the counter calmly, as if fights broke out all the time. Recognizing the kunai scratches on the wall, he concluded that that wasn't too unbelievable.

"Yo" he said, raising a lazy hand in greeting. The screaming didn't stop as Naruto flew to the ground, a purple mark already appearing on the side of his face. Only Jugo remained on the side, smiling slightly at his teams antics, watching at a orange blur flew towards Sasuke, yelling something Kakashi could not comprehend, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

The raven haired mans face contorted with anger as he dodged the blow Naruto threw, easily skirting out of the way to throw a punch of his own into the blonde gut. Kakashi decided enough was enough when he saw Karin straddling Suigetsu, holding him by the hair and repeatedly banging his head on the ground.

"Yo!" he repeated again, louder.

As the sound cut through the air, the fighting stopped and Karin dropped Suigetsu immediately, who's head merely thudded back on the ground. Calmly smiling at every one, Kakashi waved his hand. "Want to come up stairs for a bit?" he asked, as Karin dusted herself off and walked passed him, her nose upturned as if she had not just been banging a mans head on the floor.

Kakashi did not even bat a eye as the fighting ceased and everyone began to check over themselves calmly. It wasn't uncommon for his team to break out in rage and seconds later act like it was nothing, and everyone had become accustomed to the routine.

Naruto groaned from the corner and Jugo walked over to help him up, while Sasuke merely followed Karin without another word. Kakashi offered him a smile, amused at his nonchalance. Sasuke rarely got riled up by Naruto anymore and joined the group fights, but when they did, it reminded Kakashi of their genin days so much that he had to crack a rare smile.

Suigetsu groaned and rose to his feet, nursing his now red forehead with care. Mumbling, he staggered passed Kakashi, stumbling and cursing out quietly the words 'crazy bitch'. Wanting to roll his eyes at the predictable fight, he turned and followed the swordsman up the stairs and though the now open door in the hall, sure that Jugo was following him with Naruto in tow.

Kakashi saw Siren with a slight grin on her face as she studied her comrades, who at the moment, were all glaring at each other and rubbing sore spots. He even noticed that Sasuke's eye was beginning to swell up, and the Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the blonde who was helped into the room just after them.

Siren's grin grew into a smirk as she took in the worse for wear state of her supposed teammates. He was sure she had heard Naruto's yell, it was hard to miss. "Well, if you guys have let out with all your frustration, maybe we can get down to business" she said lightly, before her face once again drew dark. "We have confirmed that the Cloud nin had some how been healed throughout their stay here, and I have a pretty good idea how" she said, looking at each face to make sure she had their attention.

Seeing their eye's on her, she continued. "There are spots in most cities, even Konoha, called Haven's. They are underground tunnels for rogue's and criminals, with our own personal black market and bars. There is the unspoken rule that no law goes into the tunnels, and few know about them, or even think they exist- we keep underground and the outside world lets our existence fade with time. The tunnels run for miles, twisting so only those who recognized the layout will be able to get out of the maze. Each Haven has the same blueprints as the next, and the maps are kept in the mind of those few lucky enough to know it" Siren explained, watching closely as the groups eyes went wide.

The thief took a deep breath, and silence reigned for a few moments before Karin's voice broke the short spell. "You expect us to believe that all this time there was a basically underground city, and nobody knew about it?" she said sneering. Naruto nodded with her, silently agreeing that the idea was somewhat far fetched while Jugo merely furrowed his brow.

Kakashi actually believed it. During his ANBU days, he had heard rumors of the tunnels, whispers of the darkness that lay within them and the people they hid. From what Siren had told them, it was obvious she was implying that the tunnels were very real, and the Cloud nin knew it. From what Pakkun had told him, he guessed that she was one of the rare people who knew the layouts of the tunnels, which put the whole team at a disadvantage, having to rely on one person.

His lone eye watched Siren's face, searching for any sign that she was lying, and finding nothing.

"Its not a city. More like a maze of alleys, and yes. Surely you had to have at least heard of the Haven's during your days as a missing-nin?" the thief responded with ease as the red haired kunoichi sputtered.

_She definitely knows a lot about us, _Kakashi mused, storing that little piece of information for later.

"I've heard of it" a bored voice said, cutting through the silence. All eyes turned to Sasuke, who was leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed as he spoke. "They are secret, and those who know them are few" he said, before opening his eyes to meet Siren's own emerald ones. "Those that know never reveal the layouts to anyone."

"I've been there" Suigetsu said suddenly. "Soon as I became a missing-nin, I heard the rumors, of a horrible place for rogues. I was curious, and managed to get down there for a job, but the whole time I had a guide" he said, his forehead creasing as he tried to remember.

Siren nodded. "Its very real, which means its plenty dangerous. If we do go down, we will stay in a group" she said.

Everyone looked towards Kakashi, and he knew it was time to say his bit as co-captain. "I believe it. If you can get us there, we may be able to get a proper heading" he said, looking at Siren.

"Hai. I'll get us there."

* * *

Sakura moved swiftly through the streets, trying to pinpoint where the exact center of the village was. Turning quickly around another corner she blended naturally into the shadows, moving invisibly through the silent night. Adrenalin raced through her veins as she thought of the night to come, having not been there for so long.

She heard the soft padding of sandaled feet behind her, making her nerves hum in instinct however much she told herself that they were teammates not enemies following her. Glancing backwards, she saw most had followed her lead, and slipped into the shadows smoothly as only shinobi were able to do, save for Naruto, who was trying but failing miserably at keeping out of the light.

Shaking her head, she let a tiny smile break free of her mask, knowing nobody would be able to see it in the pitch black shadows. _Naruto, you baka, _she thought affectionately before quickly shoving the thought out of her mind.

He could jeopardize the mission with his foolishness! Besides, thoughts like those should not come into the head of a criminal, she held no affection or attachment to any of her teammates, they were merely tools to be used to a end.

Bending around another corner, she scolded herself for letting her brain wander. She had a job to to, and if she wasn't giving it he full attention, then they wouldn't succeed.

Finally they reached a square, the place she believed to be the exact center of town. The sun had long gone down with the moon to replace it and shine its silverly light over the small square that now stood open to them. Going against what she had learned the past four years, Sakura stepped out into the moonlight, letting its glow reached her form as she stepped out into the cobblestone square.

The area was lined with houses and shops, and in the center stood a fountain, the water in it rippling softly. Taking more steps towards the center, Sakura inspected the statue that stood in the center, water pouring out around it.

The statue was of a woman, wearing a draping dress, with a rope tied just underneath her bust. She was kneeling, the water just flowing to her calfs, while her one arm was clutching the front of her dress desperately, her hand fisted right in the spot were her heart would be. Her other arm was reaching directly towards the moon, her delicate fingers outstretched as if trying to grasp something that was far beyond her reach. The woman's face looked mournful, her eyes distressed, but her mouth was set in a firm line of acceptance.

The statue was breathtaking and heart wrenching at the same time, and Sakura hated to disrupted the calm ripples that softly beat against the woman's feet and knees. After studying the statue, she took a slow silent step forward, sending chakra to her feet as her toes touched the water, sending more small waves in circle.

In every entrance to a Haven, a person would have to send chakra through something that was in the exact center of the village. It was a truly simple thing and a genin could do it with ease, but the hard thing was finding the certain object to push the chakra through.

Stepping forward, she glided towards the statue, her feet passing over the calm water. Thoughtfully, she placed her hand over the statues fist like a friend might do. Closing her eyes, she brought chakra to her palms and tried to push it through the stone, waiting for a reaction that she knew would come if that was the correct spot.

A moment passed before she knew that that was not it, and she sighed. Why did it have to be a statue of a grieving woman? It seemed that she had done something wrong in a past life and now fate was out to get her.

The statue was painfully familiar, the expression of complete sorrow, yet the acceptance that nothing could change what had happened and it was time to move on. Her hand gripping her dress, as if trying to find were her heart had gone, and who took it, reminded Sakura to much of her own pain. The other hand reaching out towards the sky, trying desperately to take back what was stolen from her, yet never reaching it.

It was horribly similar, and yet it seemed as if it was a reminder, a tiny message that she was still that sixteen year old girl who was lost in the darkness that she found herself suddenly thrust into.

_Ah, those blissful memories._

Looking at the statue for another moment, Sakura pushed back the emotions that threatened to surface once again. Quelling all feelings, Sakura reached out one arm tentatively, gripping the statues outstretch hand, threading her fingers through the cold stone and grasping it lightly. Closing her eyes once more, she let a steady stream of chakra flow through her finger tips into the statues hand, not ceasing until she heard the signature click of something opening.

Stepping away from the stone woman and out of the fountain in success, Sakura watched as the water started to rumble, and a groaning from deep underground reached her ears. Suddenly water began to drain from the fountain, when a large slab of stone move aside, seemingly on its own. Before long, the water had disappeared, leaving Sakura and her team who had come to stand behind her able to see the hole in the bottom of the fountain, a wet stairwell spiraling downwards.

The seven shinobi stood there for a moment, before the black haired thief stepped forwards. Lifting her legs carefully into the fountain, she made her way carefully across the wet surface, her face betraying nothing of her apprehension. It was time to erase all thoughts once more. She needed to be completely professional for this, as she mentally clicked on all her senses. She would be prepared, if not completely in the right state of mind.

"Move" was all she said before she ducked her body into the tunnel, letting its darkness surround her.

* * *

Naruto watched in silence as the woman took the first step onto the staircase. Accompanied by the moons glow, watching her open the gate to the Haven, he found himself completely mesmerized. Her eyes shone brightly, their viridian glow reminding him painfully of his lost teammate, the similarity unmistakable.

After risking a quick glance at Sasuke and Kakashi, he knew that they were thinking the same thing. Kakashi's lone eye was opened wide in a rare display of astonishment, his eyebrows creased as he too recalled their pink-haired comrade.

Naruto breathed out quietly. Over the years, the sudden memories of Sakura had become easier to push back, and he stopped seeing her everywhere he went, but the pain never seemed to fade. In fact, it seemed to sting a little bit more, as if he knew that each moment that they were separated, the chances of her coming home were growing slimmer and slimmer.

_She's nothing like Sakura-chan anyways, _he thought decidedly. The woman Tsunade had hired was ruthless and cold, her expressions always fake and her beauty was twisted into something artificial due to it. Sakura was kind and happy, she wore her heart on her sleeve and Naruto loved her for it, making her only seem more beautiful. They were polar opposites.

Hardening his stance, the blonde moved his legs, following the silent kunoichi. It would do no good to the mission if he became distracted every time he looked into Siren's eyes, so he may as well get used to it. Breathing deeply once more, he took the first step down into the cold dark tunnel, its harsh smells and erie howls assaulting his senses immediately.

Repressing a shiver, he continued down the wet staircase, not able to see anything and relying on the woman directly ahead of him to lead. Soon the sound of the rest of the group reached his ears, their footsteps following close behind him. A deep rumbling sound made everyone pause and a sickening click could be heard, echoing down the dark staircase.

The entrance was closed.

* * *

**(A/N) **Well, I hope the chapter is satisfactory to those that take the time to follow this story. I know the last chapter really didn't focus on much of anything, and nothing much really happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to not update sooner in exchange for some more scenes.

I have decided to make this a Kakashi/Sakura fic, and I am really really sorry if that means I will lose some of you. I hope you enjoyed reading so far anyways, and will have you know it was a difficult decision. Whoever I chose, I was bound to lose someone, but I hope the majority of you stay with me.

To those of you that reviewed, I thank you lots, you guys are the reason I write! I am sorry I do not mention names of those who review every chapter, but I DO know who you are and I thank you profusely.

I really couldn't find a way to introduce Sakura's new world with her new team, so I decided to simply just make a whole new world. Hope you guys like Haven, because the whole next chapter will most likely involve it.

Thanks again to those that follow and review! I will do my best to update soon!

UnderTheSakuraBlossoms


	8. These Bloodstained Hallways

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto. I am merely borrowing and torturing the characters for my own sick and twisted pleasure.

* * *

Suigetsu wasn't one to be easily frightened. He was a missing nins for years, having defected from his village before being captured by Orochimaru, so he was fairly certain he had seen in his fair share of creepy places.

But he was most definitely becoming jumpy in this weird place. He was the last one to go down the steps that appeared in the fountain, and not two seconds after he was in, that the giant slab of stone just inches from his head slammed shut, its thundering boom resonating throughout the staircase's spiraling walls.

After making a embarrassing squeal that made Karin shoot him a condescending smirk, he focused more on his dark surroundings, trying to make out as much as possible in the darkness. The stone walls were stained a dark red, and the forbidding shade was only made worse with the thick scratches that stretch across it everywhere, made from things Suigetsu could not begin to imagine.

He repressed a shiver as he took a hesitant step down, careful not to trip and fall. The air was still, and the coolness of it was incredibly different from the warmth he had just came from. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he passed three particularly deep gauges in the ruff wall, looking like a claw that was dragged heavily downwards.

_Well, this will be fun, _he thought gleefully.

The group continued downwards, the air around them getting colder, the only sound being their footsteps and soft breaths. Suddenly Karin, who was in front of him abruptly stopped, making his chest bump into her back as he desperately tried not to fall and take down everyone below him. The steps were _steep. _

He could just barely make out her face as she whipped her head around to give him a no doubt not to friendly look. Before she could open her mouth the say something, Siren's smooth voice echoed off the walls.

"I found a light" was all she said, and Suigetsu could practically feel the relief coming off his companions. Expecting her to turn it on, he waited. Quickly, the quiet sound of hands signs being made reached his ears, and he heard a quiet voice murmur some sort of jutsu. A small flame sprang to life many steps below him, as the thief made a miniature version of the Uchiha's famous 'Goukakyuu no Jutsu'.

The small flame flew to something on the wall that Suigetsu could not see, and suddenly light ran up and down the staircase as the torches situated high on the wall were ignited in a row. The erie effect had the group silent, even as the last torch was lit.

The burning smell of the flame reached Suigetsu's nose as they continued onwards again. With the light, he could see the details of the stairs, and could make out Siren many steps below, her body tense and ready. He felt the same way.

He had been to a Haven once before in a town somewhere near one of Orochimaru's bases in the Sound, and it was certainly a interesting experience. His guide was killed when the trade they had been making went wrong, and he had wandered around the tunnels for days, fighting of other nin often, with the only thing he remembered before he passed out was the light at the top of the staircase and the uncharacteristic relief that washed over him before the blackness took over.

Four steps below him, he saw Kakashi raise a gloved hand, signaling for those behind him to stop as the thief inspected a old door that was at the bottom. Kneeling down, she looked over it carefully, running her fingers over the ancient frame gently. He heard a faint snort, and shot a glare at the back of Karin's head as she watched the woman delicately examine the door, looking for a way to open the knob-less entrance. Straightening up, Siren sighed before turning around and walking up two steps.

And the next thing he knew, she had spun on her heal and gave a round house kick to edges of the door, making dust come from the ceiling and the frame to crack. Suigetsu watched with wide eyes as she cocked her leg back to give the entrance one more solid kick before it went flying. Just moments ago she was treating the thing as if was a fragile relic, and then she just sends it flying?

He let a excited grin spread across her face. She was definitely more fun than most kunoichi he knew.

And just then, Karin decided to speak. "What the hell? Do you want everyone to know we are here?" she hissed, eyes darting to the door as if waiting for ninja to jump out at them.

Siren looked at her calmly. "These are missing-nin, not genin. They would know the instant we set foot in the tunnels anyways, so I don't see a problem" she said.

Karin sputtered before letting out a huff and crossing her arms, looking pointedly away. Suigetsu saw a small smile creep across Siren's face, before she turned swiftly and stepped over the broken down door and into the dark tunnel. The group followed her down, carefully avoiding the fragments of the shattered door on their way.

As soon as Suigetsu stepped into the dimly lit hallway, he knew that this was indeed a Haven. Faint sounds could be heard, echoing everywhere off the walls creating a menacing atmosphere that was only intensified by the faint smell of blood and alcohol in the air. The former mist nin couldn't suppress his grin as it became larger in sadistic glee. This was it.

After a few moments of silence, Siren spoke again. "I'm going to try and find a bar. Loose tongues are made with liquor" she said quietly as she started forwards again, not caring to silence her steps. They already knew they were here the moment she crashed the entrance down, so why bother?

Naruto's voice rang out. "Lets see what kind of booze these criminals have" he said enthusiastically, a idiotic grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke scuffed him in the back of the head, before muttering quietly, "Dobe."

Suigetsu was half tempted to rolled his eyes, but the tense atmosphere of the halls made him refrained from doing so. Their leaders smooth voice chimed again, telling the over exuberant blonde that he would do well in not insulting the inhabitants of the Haven.

_Not only that, _Suigetsu thought_._ It was very likely that any alcohol that they received would have some sort of toxin in it anyways. Letting his eyes dart around, he checked for any chakra signals, completely forgetting that if anyone was approaching, Karin would be the first one to sense them.

Deciding to ignore the fact that there was a chakra specialist right in front of him, Suigetsu put he body on full alert, ready for anything. His eyes glinted in the dimly lit hall maniacally, as he thought of the night ahead, his pointed teeth bared in anticipation.

* * *

As soon as Naruto spoke, Sakura felt her heart rip once more. Once upon a time, she would have been right behind Sasuke, screaming 'baka' at the blonde when he said something stupid. It was so familiar, and bearing witness to her former teammates antics brought back a wave of pain that she thought she had long ago overcome.

**You are weak, being tied to them as much as you are**_,_ her inner voice nagged, taunting her.

Sakura scowled outright, irritated by what her inner was saying. _I have no ties to Konoha. These emotions are completely normal after what I have been through._

**Fool. The ties still exist, however much you try to run away from them, **her spirit double said, talking as if she knew something that Sakura didn't. **You will only reach frustration denying something so painfully obvious. **

_Screw off,_ was the only Sakura could think to say back, completely at loss. Choosing to push her inner and the disturbing thoughts she brought with her, Sakura let herself sink slowly into business mode, listening closely to the soft padding of feet belonging to her team.

Focusing on the invisible map that was ingrained into her brain, she took a swift turn left into another dimly lit passage, walking on in a path that only she knew. Continuing this way, she led them through the twisting hallways, pausing every once and a while to stop and think before staring again through the endless maze.

Finally after many minutes of searching, Sakura led her team into a large room at the end of one hallway. In all appearances, it looked to be a bar, but everyone in the room knew better. Shinobi talked in hushed voices, sneaking quick glances every which way to make sure nobody was listening in, and contracts were signed by the devils themselves, pledging in blood their loyalty to whatever horrid deal they agreed to.

As soon as the group set foot in the room, all heads turned towards them and the the already quiet hushed whispering became silent. Striding confidently to the bar, Sakura claimed a seat, making sure to keep her defenses up in case any of the other customers decided she wasn't fit to sit at the big kids table. Sneaking a quick glance back, she saw the rest of her team take up seats silently around her, their own eyes flickering warily around.

Pulling out a kunai from her pouch, Sakura flipped it around and leaned back in her chair, picking the dirt out from underneath her nail with the sharpened tip. The hushed whispers slowly started again, though she still felt some suspicious looks at her back. She reclined back farther, trying to appear at ease under the sharp scrutiny her and her teammates were receiving.

Soon the bartender came to them, asking for their drinks. Sakura was surprised to hear Kakashi ask for water, to which the man behind the counter snorted before nodding and turning to her with a questioning look. Murmuring her order, she hoped the others that had ordered liquor had enough sense not to get drunk.

Sticking her kunai into the wooden counter, she swiveled around on her chair, studying the rest of the ninja in the room. Most were in two's, their heads bent together as they talked quietly. The rest were sitting alone, silently drinking their sweet way to oblivion if the amount of empty shot glass around them was anything to go by. As she looked, she spotted one lone man in a corner booth with what looked like a simple cider in his hands. Curious, she looked closer, trying not to flinch as he flicked his eyes up to gaze sharply into her own, not breaking contact.

The bartender slipped up and placed her drink down, and she nodded politely, mumbling a quiet thanks before giving Kakashi a pointed look as he received his glass of water. Nodding subtly, he stood up with her, drink in hand. The rest of the group watched on with questioning eyes before turning back down to their own drink in a attempt to look in place.

Striding forwards with Kakashi at her heals, Sakura made her way over to the mans booth, sliding in comfortably, leaving Kakashi enough room to sit down as well. Placing her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together gently, Sakura leaned forwards to looked at the man. He was in his early thirties she guess, and life clearly hadn't favored him. His tanned faced bore scars, telling of unimaginable battles, and his eyes were cold and calculating. He had not shaved in a while judging for the considerable amount of stubble on his square jaw, and his dark brown hair was left unkept. As much as he looked like a beggar from the villages she was used to, his body told a different story, lithe and fit, tight muscles corded underneath the dirty linen he worn.

"I heard that the great thief Siren had become Konoha's dog, but I never believed it" he said, lifting his head, eyes darting to looked at her teammates headband.

Shaking her black tresses softly, she spoke. "A agreement merely. I have long ago sworn to never again bow to anyone" she said, adding just a hint of warning into her gaze.

Raising his brows, he turned his piercing gaze on her again. "Is there something you need, Siren?" he asked calmly, ignoring her harsh look.

"Information."

He smirked. "That it? No request for aid? No asssination attempt? Threats?"

Her mouth quirking, she answered him curtly, amused at his blunt questions. "I don't come into a Haven intent on making enemies," she drawled, eyeing him curiously.

"Rei Itakamaru"

Sakura studied his form some more. "Your seem very familiar Rei" she said cautiously.

His smirk widened. "I get around"

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sakura tried to remember where she had heard the name before. Chances are, if she knew him, he would be dangerous. "I have a few questions that need answers" she said slowly, gauging his reaction.

To the mans credit, his face didn't even so much as twitch. His mouth remained in the cocky smirk, and his dark eyes never left her own. "Information is dangerous down here girl" he warned. "You might find yourself in a situation you would have rather avoided"

Pink lips turned downwards in a frown at the his words. "You should speak carefully, appearances are deceiving" she growled in retort. This man had some guts to mock her.

He dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Understood. Now, what is it that your pretty little head desires to know?"

Sending him one last glare, she snuck a glance towards her silver haired companion. Kakashi seemed perfectly at ease, relaxing easily in his seat, but from the years she spent with him, Sakura knew he was far from it. He was listening in on every words that passed through their lips, and if at any time he felt like something was wrong, he would not hesitate to interrupt. And since he was doing no such thing, the thief decided it would be okay to continue.

**You still let them influence you judgement, **her inner chimed in from the back of her mind. Pushing the traitorous spirit away in disgust, Sakura let herself focus on the task in front of her, ignoring the small ring of truth that came with her doubles remark.

"Cloud nin came through here about four days ago, wounded and tired" she began slowly. "I need to find who healed them and where they are heading"

Rei let his eyes skim over the beautiful criminal in front of him. "So how does Konoha come in to all of this?" he asked, eyes flickering one more to Kakashi.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man across from her. She felt Kakashi move for the first time, his leg lightly brushing hers in a silent message as to not reveal the scroll. "They didn't like the shape of the Cloud nins noses" she deadpanned, blatantly telling Rei to back off.

The older man let his eyes narrow slightly in irritation, the first true emotion he let show since Sakura sat down. "They do have funny looking noses" he agreed.

Nodding, Sakura sneered. Maybe at shot at his ego would teach him to hold back his curiosity from where it wasn't wanted. And maybe some manners. "So?" she prompted him, wishing he could just tell her what she wanted to know and let her get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

Leaning back with his drink in his hand, Rei took a long sip. "I don't see why I would tell you something like that when it would be my ass on the line if they ever found out" he casually drawled, looking at Sakura as he put the ceramic cup down.

Repressing a irritated huff, Sakura scowled. "A free job. It can be anything as long as its short and easy enough that there is no risk of _my _ass" she growled, hating that the man was stubborn enough to make her bargain with him. It was degrading enough that she came in with ninja wearing the Leaf's symbol, but here she was, the great rogue Siren making deals with random men for the damn villages sake.

Smirking triumphantly, Rei nodded. "I guess I can hold you to that without a contract" he said casually. It wasn't like his ass would _actually _be on the line, and it would soil her name if she backed out. However much they were professional deceivers, chickening out of a job was bad for business, if you could call what she did that.

"Where did they go?" she asked, scowl deepening with every second that passed in the irritating mans presence.

Leaning forwards, Rei glanced around cautiously. "I am only going to say this once, so listen. Left wing, third hallway to the right last room down. A man there heals anyone for the proper amount, depending on the severity and risk of angry followers coming after him" he half whispered. "He doesn't appreciate being questioned, and he has enough years under his belt to be a problem if he decides he feels threatened, so tread lightly" he warned, before leaning back slowly to take another long sip of his drink.

Nodding, Sakura stood up. "I would thank you, but I believe manners are a right that has to be earned" she said, before turning and motioning to Kakashi it was time to go.

Chuckling, Rei smirked widely. "Something I assume I have not done properly. I shall see you again, Siren. Hatake" he said, lifting his cup in a mocking goodbye.

Irritated at his demeanor, and how he seamed to know who Kakashi was all along, Sakura walked back to the group at the bar. Sasuke and Jugo were sitting silently beside each other, while Naruto and Suigetsu argued over something in hushed whispers. Sakura ignored the sharp glare Karin sent her as she stood before them.

"Drink up quickly. We're leaving" she said before leaning over on the counter to eye the bartender. "See that man over in the corner booth?" she asked him, watching him nod in affirmative. "He will take our tab."

Spinning around, she looked at her team, motioning them to go before her. She heard a indignant snort from Rei, as she followed Naruto and Suigetsu, who were still whispering angrily. Suddenly hearing a barely audible whoosh of air, that only came from the familiar sound of sharp objects moving at high speeds, she prepared to counter it with her own, fingering a kunai in her pouch pocket.

She was just about to spin around and knock the deadly weapon away before a strong muscled arm shot out and caught it, nimble fingers wrapping around its hilt with the ease of long practice. Darting her eyes up, she saw Sasuke, looking at Rei with a barely veiled threat. She was somewhat peeved at Sasuke, who no doubt knew the kunai was heading her way as soon as it left Rei's fingers, having the aid of his Sharingan. Knowing her annoyance was childish, as there was no way she could blame him for having a bloodline, she put it to the side, trading it for her aggravation with the other criminal across the room.

"You should take good care of your boy there, he's quick" Rei said, sipping his drink casually as if he hadn't just attempted to kill her. His voice was quiet enough that it didn't disturb the rest of the bars occupants, but it carried itself across the room easily.

Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes narrow the slightest bit at the name 'boy' but she paid no head to it. Instead, she fixed a dangerous look on Rei, even though she had thought nothing of his kunai. In this world, throwing weapons at one another was equivalent to playfully punching a comrade in the arm like how she used to.

"Thanks for the advice" she said, her voice just as quiet. Giving a nod to Sasuke in thanks, she pretended not to notice the way his mouth curved upwards in a cocky smirk.

_Damn men and their ego's, _ she thought.

Swiveling around, she strode towards where the rest were waiting at the door, all looking back curiously. Kakashi however, was standing just a few feet in front of her, his eyes on Rei cautiously. Her pink lips tilted downwards in a frown at the slight spark of suspicion in his lone eye, something she would had missed had she not spent many of her years as a ninja with him.

Choosing to ask him later, she pushed in front of her teammates to lead the way, desperate to get out of the tunnels. She had never liked the dark hallways, and its tense and eerie atmosphere was starting to grate on her nerves in a way that vexed her to no end.

* * *

Karin followed Naruto out of the bar, trying to ignore the conversation he was having with Suigetsu. "Kakashi would like to tap that too, Just look at him, eyes following her around" whispered Suigetsu, his eyes darting between Siren and the Copy-nin.

Naruto shook his head. "You don't think he's just, I don't know, suspicious? I mean she _is _a rogue" he whispered back.

_Idiots, _she thought with disdain. They were in the lair of the enemy, so to speak, and the only thing they could talk about is if their team leader was checking of his co-captains ass?

Shoving the irritating thought away, she brushed passed the two men, still talking in hushed voices, heads together as the discussed the woman ahead of them. Speeding up, Karin placed herself by the only man in the world she did not find mildly aggravating. Keeping silent like she knew he liked, she tried to focus on the chakra signatures she felt all around her and focus on the mission, but to no avail. The raven haired man beside her had her thoughts sufficiently distracted, something she knew they shouldn't be, as the mission was important to Konoha.

After spending so much time in the village, she was no longer surprised when thoughts about how Konoha would fare passed through her mind. At first, it was frightening, to discover she held so much love to the village, to people she had never and probably would never meet. But after the idea settled in, she had come to terms with it, and when worry for the Leaf and its people flashed through her thoughts she would embrace it wholeheartedly. Naruto had once told her, that during her years with her new team, she had ignited something deep and powerful, something all shinobi called 'the will of fire'. It scared and comforted her at the same time.

Lost in her thoughts and unsure how long she had been walking, she never noticed Sasuke bending down, until his hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. Whipping her head around to look at the suddenly very close Uchiha, she gulped. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, cursing the blush that burned on her cheeks.

"Watch her closely" he whispered in her ear, causing a involuntary shiver to run through her body. Knowing immediately who 'she' was, as Siren was the only other female in the group excluding herself, she attempted to focus. "I believe its a henge." His voice was deep and smooth, with just the faint tinge of boyish charm she liked, and she was finding it very hard to actually concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, never mind what he was saying.

"A henge?" she stammered, thanking Kami he couldn't see he cheeks flare up brightly at her stupid statement, the dim lighting making it hard to see anything.

"Its hard to see, and very well done. It could possibly be nothing, but check it out none the less" he answered, pulling his head away as quickly as he put it down. Nodding in a way she hoped looked confident, she dropped back, knowing she could not honestly focus and complete his order if he was standing beside her, the heat of his body reaching hers, making her fingers itch to reach out and touch him.

Karin let her mind slip into a state, letting her body forget what her arms and legs felt like and her subconscious lead her forward and follow her comrades blindly. Her senses began to erase themselves, and all she was left with was her thoughts, even as her legs continued to carry her. Focusing her mind on the slim figure at the lead, she changed her vision, heightening her senses so that the chakra glowed, allowing her to see what was happening, much like a Hyuuga. Targeting her vision on the thief, she looked hard, making sure that the woman's chakra flow was smooth and clear, like it should be.

Just before she was about dive into Sirens chakra stream to look for any signs of it being used on a henge, her vision was close to blinded as a door came into view on the right side of the hallway. The door was covered in layers of complicated sealing jutsu's so strong that even Naruto with his pathetic sensing abilities could see it, and the glow of such complex weaving of seals hurt her eyes to look at.

She let out a choked cry, immediately shutting her eyes and covering them with her hands, trying to rid away the awful burn that came from looking at the seals. Instantly going back to her normal vision, she waited until the blotches and spots in her eyesight cleared, only taking her hands away when she was sure she would be safe.

Letting her arms drop to her side once more, she looked up and blinked, unnerved to see all eyes on her. Jugo rested his hand on her shoulder, and patted it comfortingly, as she looked around.

"Karin, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to turn on that sight of yours again" Siren said, not sounding the slightest bit sorry. "A shinobi in the room has information on the Cloud-nin and its obvious the door is a out of the question entrance way. We just need to know the weakest spot of the seal is"

Choosing not to answer, Karin closed her eyes. The seal felt like when you looked directly into the sun, and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes from the intensity of the chakra. Lifting her lids once more, she let her body go again, forgetting everything except chakra and thoughts. Making sure to keep the glow of chakra to the bare minimum, she squinted at the door, following its intricate pattern. The seal led along the walls and partially covered the ceiling, looking like bright vines. In every crack she could find, a vine had somehow found it too, growing into it and making the room seem impenetrable.

She stared at the long vines, threaded into intricate designs, trying to find a weakness. After a second of scanning the walls, she found it. The vines in this crack were weaker, older than the rest and although they were certainly not going to be easy to break, they would be much less difficult than the rest of the seal.

Cutting of her chakra enhancing vision, Karin looked to Kakashi, choosing to ignore that it was Siren who asked her to find the spot. "Three meters away from the door to the right, five feet off the ground" she instructed.

"Sasuke, if you would do the honors" commanded Siren, as she took a step back. Karin's eyes darted to Sasuke just in time to see the last hand seal before the room lit up in pale blue light, the shrieking sound of the Chidori piercing their ears. Everyone took a step away as the sharingan user walked towards the wall, all eyes wary of the sparking electricity that covered his hand.

Sasuke went towards the spot she pointed, sending her a glance, silently asking if it was the correct place. As soon as she nodded, his hand shot towards the stone, crashing into it, his jutsu screaming. A small explosion followed, and Karin distinctly heard a thud and a groan of pain. Not waiting till the smoke and debris cleared, she scanned the clearing for Sasuke's chakra, running towards the bright angry flare that she found.

Reaching him, Karin blinked. A thin line of blood trickled down from his split lip, and his onyx eyes were angry. "Teme?" Naruto's voice yelled, his form beginning to become visible as the dust cleared. Knowing enough as to not help him up, Karin watched in worry as Sasuke pushed himself to his feet, wiping the line of blood away from his split lip, only to have it replaced by a fresh stream.

The rest of the team walked over, knowing the prodigy wouldn't be hurt by a mere explosion. "Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, curious to what had happened.

"The seal" he grunted, wincing as sore muscles flexed. "It charged my Chidori back at me" he breathed, narrowing his eyes at the sharp pain that erupted in his chest, no doubt coming from a cracked rib. Karin instinctively started to roll up her sleeve, and let him bite her. It would be difficult to escape if things got bad with one hurt teammate, however minor the injury.

The team turned away, not wanting to see the painful ritual, as Karin offered her arm to the hurt Uchiha. She herself twisted her head away, gritting her teeth when she felt his teeth break her skin. Letting her chakra flow freely through her arm, she squeezed her eyes shut as the sickening feeling of having her life source sucked out of her came in a wave of disgust. However many times she had healed a comrade, the feeling was never something that she could get used to, even if it _was_ her precious Sasuke-kun who was sucking away her chakra.

She felt the drain stop, and she turned her head back to Sasuke, who stood now without pain. She tried to suppress the blush that rose to her cheeks, as he clasped her shoulder firmly before brushing past her silently, a quiet thanks, though he had much to much pride to admit it. Even though she used her technique often enough, as her teammates tended to hurt themselves much more than other shinobi, she felt that it was rather intimate. Giving her chakra to someone willingly always left her dazed, a intense feeling that only the people sharing chakra could hope to experience flowing through both their viens.

Trying to forget the sensation of her chakra molding into his and healing his injuries, Karin swiveled around to follow Sasuke, heading towards the rest of the group. The were all gathered around the small crater in the wall, having moved away during her technique, no doubt studying the seal to try and find any weaknesses.

"It reacts to chakra" Karin said, biting the inside of her lip as all heads turned towards her.

"What are you talking about four-eyes?" Suigetsu said, shifting his weight onto his other foot, eyeing her curiously.

Narrowing her eyes, she choose not to yell at him for calling her that horrid nickname. "What I _mean_ dumbass, is that any chakra based attacks will automatically activate its defense mechanism and automatically throw back and turn your own jutsu against you" she explained, having quickly understood what happened as soon as Sasuke had explained what happened. "Basically, no ninjutsu. Physical attacks only" she commanded. This was something she specialized in, and she dared anyone to tell her she's wrong.

Nodding in understanding, Suigetsu shifted the massive piece of metal on his back. "Alright" he growled, marching over to the small crater made in the wall.

"Have at it" Siren muttered, taking a couple steps away from the swords men as he stood in front of the wall, hefting the great blade from his back.

Suigetsu lifted the sword high above his head, gripping it tightly with both in, a grin on his face. With a loud yell, he brought it down in a wide arc, letting gravity strengthen the blow as it crashed into the wall with a loud crack. Squeezing her eyes shut, Karin lifted his arm in front of her face, blocking the bits of dirt that flew around, the air having not yet cleared from Sasuke's first attempt.

When she open her eyes, Suigetsu was standing disappointedly before a large hole in the crumbling wall, now looking pitifully weak. "I was hoping for a bigger challenge" she heard him grumble as he walked back to his normal place beside her.

A small smile sneaked its way onto her face, and for some strange reason she could not comprehend, a warm feeling blossomed in her chest at his words. They where just so him. He was one of the few constant people in her life, and his characteristic whining was something she had come to expect and live with. However much they fought, Suigetsu was one of her precious people and she had learned that past his harsh remarks, he truly cared for his team.

"Four-eyes, what are you smiling about? You know smiling for no reason is a sign of insanity."

She felt her eyebrow tick in irritation all good thoughts and warms fuzzy thoughts gone in a split second. However sweet he made he feel, she would brutally kill herself before she told him. _Stupid moron._

Her annoyance was shortly lived though, when she saw a slender but calloused hand rest itself on her teammates shoulder. "Its not like you need more training anyways" Siren said, having heard his comment about needing challenge as well, smirking in a way that had Karin reminded of how she talked to Sasuke-kun.

Surprise shot through her when the first emotion she felt at the sight of the thief flirting with her teammate was anger. Raw, red hot anger coursed through her, demanding her kill the bitch, to make the woman take her filthy hand off from what was _hers_, and was only increased when she saw her teammate grinning lecherously back at the thief_. _

The thought made her pause. Suigetsu was not _hers. _And even ignoring that point, the man she wanted _Sasuke_, who was superior the Suigetsu in every way- he was handsome, intelligent, and powerful. For the love of Kami, he was Sasuke Uchiha, someone far more appealing than a bloodthirsty former missing nin.

Pushing the stupid notion out of her head, she frowned. Suigestu wasn't taken, and he could flirt with whomever he chooses, never mind if that woman happened to be a criminal. Hell, he could sleep with her for all she cared.

The idea of Suigetsu sleeping with Siren, letting her touch him, letting her see someone she would never see, made her throat catch. Breathing deeply, she attempted to shut out all thoughts on the matter and focus on what Kakashi seemed to be saying. This was a mission, and she was past the point in her life where she needed to be saved by her teammates because she was caught up with emotions.

"I will lead, and Sasuke will stay in the back. We will be able the first to know if any attack is coming. Karin," Kakashi said, turning his head to study her. "keep your jutsu activated. I want to know how much chakra the people inside have and if they are a threat."

Karin nodded obediently, slipping easily into professional mode. Sliding behind Siren, she once again turned her technique on, making sure the glare from the bright seals that littered the walls would be tolerable on her poor eyes. She was a kunoichi on a mission, doing what she was trained to do, and she'd be damned if some male made her lose focus.

Following the woman she just moments ago had murderous thoughts about, Karin stepped through the hole in the wall. The first thing she sensed as she entered on the other side of the wall, was the familiar burning heat and cracking boom that came from a explosive tag. Right before her body was blown into the air, sharps pain exploding through her head as it cracked on the stone floor, one thought raced across her brain.

_Some bastard is going to pay._

_

* * *

_**(A/N) **First things first, I need to apologize for the late update. Life has been keeping me one my toes, and mid-terms took up a good two weeks. I do try, but sometimes my plot bunnies suddenly stop hopping, and I draw blanks. But to those of you who wait patiently for chapters, rest assured that I will NEVER discontinue a story, however later my updating may be.

I hope everyone enjoyed some of Haven. I honestly had no idea what it was going to look like but I hope I painted the picture well enough that you didn't completely hate it.

I have come to a important conclusion- Karin really is a older version of thirteen year old Sakura, lovesick with hidden potential and I think that if given time to mature, she could become equally as awesome as Sakura. Thats not to say that her 'I-like-to-bitch-at-everything' attitude doesn't piss me off sometimes, but I refuse to make her a useless girl that stands at the sidelines cheering for our dear Sasuke-kun (never mind that that is actually what happens). Hence, her role in this fic will be her maturing into a powerful kunoichi who doesn't need a man as a crutch.

I also would like to apologize for any spelling mistakes I have most likely made. However many times I read through these chapters, I always miss them, or think that whatever I have written is truly correct (French has not been kind to my English skills).

Hope the chapter was satisfactory and you enjoyed! The next one should be up (hopefully) sooner, but I make no promises.

Thanks for reading C: UnderTheSakuraBlossoms


	9. What Happened To Innocence?

_I hate my life_, was the only thought that past through Kakashi's mind when he felt the explosion. Feeling his body being thrown into the air, he rolled, attempting a landing that would keep most of his bones intact and his brain whole. Clenching his jaw at the jarring pain of his shoulder being smashed against the ground, he asked himself why it never became easier. Even after so many years of having his body brutally pushed to the limit and having at least experienced one injury on every part of his body, it still hurt like hell.

_I hate my life._

Letting his senses reach out, he tried to feel for another chakra signature. After finding no one, he surmised that the explosion was simply a trap triggered by them entering the room.

Sighing, he pushed himself upwards quickly like a good shinobi should, scanning the clearing, intent on revenge for the stupid scum who just tried his best to blow him up. Looking around, he saw Siren too on her feet, dusting herself off as if it happened to her every day, completely calm and uninjured.

Refraining himself from rolling his eyes at the kunoichi, he corrected himself. As far as he knows, it _does_ happen to her every day. Squinting his eyes to try and pinpoint the rest of his team, he rolled his shoulder, content with only the minor pang that came with the action.

Spotting Karin groaning, he was about his make his way to her before he saw Suigetsu, by her side as he examined his teammate. Turning to the entrance they had made, Kakashi made out Naruto, one leg through the hole in the wall, his eyes wide with surprise, Sasuke peering over his shoulder to see if they were all dead.

Lifting a hand casually towards them, he regained his casual nonchalance, making his way to the pained kunoichi in the corner. From what he could tell, she hit her head, not being able to twist her body fast enough to avoid the injury, having been the one closest to the blast.

Looking over at Siren, he met her eyes, beckoning her over with a quick jerk of his head. The 'after the blast' phase was something he had always hated, his teammates scattered everywhere, and trying to make everyone's still hazy minds understand that they did not have time to recover and needed to regroup was something he found irritating.

Understanding his apprehension about being separated, Siren came over, Naruto and Sasuke following behind her after seeing that they weren't blown to bits. "Where's Jugo?" he asked calmly, not wanting to betray the slight pang of worry that suddenly shook him.

As soon as the question left his cotton covered lips, the remains of a smashed pillar moved, large slabs of stone sliding of the reveal Jugo, climbing out of the pile of rocks. "Alive" came his tired answer, rubbing his head.

Smiling slightly, Kakashi nodded. "And the rest of you?" he asked, his grin turning into a smirk with the pained grumbles of 'alive' that came from his team.

Twisting his head he looked at Siren, trying to ignore the stubborn male appreciation that swept over him as she bent over to grab a few senbon from a strap on her ankle, putting some of her tighter assets in his line of sight. Clearing his throat, she looked back and met his eyes, her face betraying nothing. Raising a silver brow, he stared back.

A moment of silence passed between the two before she dipped her head. "I'll follow you" she murmured, her voice smooth. Nodding minutely, he turned and examined the new room.

The chamber was a large space, with one doorway on the far corner, leaving the rest of the area almost barren of furnishing. Several large pillars stood throughout the room, holding up the roof, a couple smashed to pieces, courtesy of Jugo flying through them at high speeds. The only lighting in the room was the few candles that hung of the ceiling, their flickering light not helping in the already low visibility, once again thanks to Jugo destroying pillars and creating clouds of dust.

Holding up his hands, Kakashi waved his two fingers, motioning for his team to follow him as a dazed Karin got up, a murderous look on her already usual 'look-at-me-and-I-will-kill-you' face. Flickering over to the door, he eyed the rest, making sure everyone was prepared. Then, without hesitation, he opened the down and slipped inside, keeping well into the shadows, his eyes immediately roaming over the new room.

Like the other, it was completely bare, save for the desk sitting right in the middle and the small lantern that hung on the wall by the entrance. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you would knock. " a gravely voice said, the sound coming from a shadowed body hunched over the desk, stacked high with papers, reminding Kakashi of the Godaime's desk.

"We mean no harm-" Kakashi began, only to be interrupted by the man.

"If so, put the weapons away."

Kakashi remained silent, having no intention of putting his blade away. A chuckle came from the man as he stepped out from behind the desk, letting his form be bathed in the dim light coming from the lantern. "Then you do mean harm," he said. His was older, around his mid sixties if Kakashi had to guess, extremely old for a shinobi. His weathered face showed of harsh times, and a ugly scar ripped from the right side of his lip down to the bottom of his chin, making his expression seemed like a scowl. He wore the white overcoat of a doctor, but underneath was the standard garb for shinobi, complete with kunai pouches and leg wrappings.

"All we need are a few questions answered" Kakashi said cautiously, eyeing the man with distrust.

The man nodded as he surveyed their team, his eyes resting on Siren. Kakashi's lone eye narrowed, wondering just what this obviously battle worn man was thinking.

The man jerked his head towards Siren. "You got them in here" he declared, his eyes hard and sure. "What is your name?" he asked.

Sirens eyes flickered to Kakashi before answering. "Its polite to give your own name before asking others theirs" she said, staring at the man levelly.

The man dipped his head. "Your manners are sharp, however stupid it may be to use it in a Haven. My name it Ikumo."

Kakashi could see Siren stiffen, having to exert an actual effort not to bristle at Ikumo's words. He knew she was a proud woman by nature just by working with her for this short amount of time, and it was obvious by her reaction that she did not appreciate the old mans criticism.

"Siren" she bit out.

Ikumo paused for a moment before turning his sharp gaze back to Kakashi. "Leaf has decided to turn to thievery? I never thought I would see the day."

"Some Cloud nin came through here earlier for healing, and we know you dealt with them. What do you know?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Ikumo straightened, looking wary. "I don't want to get caught up in the Villages business" he said, his eyes narrowing. "They came here and I refused them. Simple as that."

"You lie" Sasuke said, making Ikumo whip his head to fix him with a glare. "I would advise against it" he drawled, letting his eyes bleed red.

The man let out a noise akin to a growl, before changing tune. "I healed them and they left. They wouldn't tell me anything, just gave me my pay and left" he said.

"How many where there?" Kakashi asked, knowing he knew more.

Ikumo sighed. "Six."

Kakashi studied him, wondering if there was more he knew. "Do you have any idea where they might be headed?"

Ikumo shrugged and answered, not meeting his eyes. "No idea" he said, he voice just a fraction quicker than it should have been.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded. The blonde, having worked with him enough to understand the small signals, rushed forwards, easily slipping behind the other man, his kunai at his throat.

"Where?" Kakashi demanded, his voice cold and detached.

Ikumo was silent, making Naruto press the kunai into the tender flesh of his neck, just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. Clenching his teeth, his eyes darted around the room, smart enough not to make hand signs, as he knew the blonde could kill him faster than he could complete any jutsu.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, a strangled gurgle came from him. His eyes rolled up into his head, and his hands whipped up to grab at his chest, as if trying to rip out something invisible to the rest of them. Naruto pushed them man away from him in alarm just as a blood curdling scream came out of the man, his entire body shaking, blood now trickling down his chin. His body started to shake, and the middle of his torso began to glow a dull red, slowly growing brighter.

Kakashi was about to start forwards, to try and stop whatever it was from killing their informant before Siren yelled out. "Run!" she yelled, before turning tail and making a dash for the door, not waiting for the rest of them.

Not stopping to ask why, Kakashi sped after her, feeling the rest of the team behind him, leaving the now shrieking man alone. Pushing his body through the door he spun around the press his form against the stone, watching the rest speed out to take positions along the wall too. Siren slammed the door shut as soon as Naruto came out, pressing her lithe body against it to hold it closed. Everyone was silent, and the only sound that could be heard for a couple seconds was Ikumo's screams of pain.

And then a giant boom was heard, effectively silencing the screaming. The door jerked, the force of the blast inside almost pushing it open, but was held shut by Sirens body. Kakashi swallowed as the distinct sound of splattered blood reached his ears, dreading having to go inside the room once more and face whatever was left.

"Someone did that to him" the thief beside him whispered in horror, before gritting her teeth. "They don't to be found."

Nodding in agreement, he watched as Siren grabbed the handle of the door. Bracing himself, he watched as she turned the knob and pull, letting Kakashi step back in.

The immediate smell made him want to wretch. The room was undamaged really, but where Ikumo once stood was now just a small pile of chard organs, and other red objects that made Kakashi's stomach want to empty its contents.

_At least my mask is good for one thing, _he thought grimly, thinking of how the others would have to breathe in the full on smell, not the slightly filtered kind he had.

Looking back, he saw only Suigetsu and Siren followed him in, the others opting to stay outside and keep their cloths clean. Blood stains really bad.

"Thanks for the heads up" he said to the thief. "That would have been disgusting". She only nodding weakly, before whipping a hand up to cover her mouth, gagging at the stench.

Ignoring the squish his sandals made as he walked over the blood soaked ground, he marched over to the desk, steeling himself. Picking up a drenched red sheet by the edges, he dumped of the red pieces of flesh, clenching his teeth to avoid from gagging. Flipping through the papers, he found some at the bottom that were moderately clean of blood. Slipping them out, he opened up the folded parchment.

A wide grin spread across his face at what he found. _Lucky, _he mused, thinking of how often it was that things like this happened. Folding the paper up once again, he stuffed it into his pocket before turning around to look at the other two. "Found something. Lets get the hell out of here."

Nodding stiffing, Siren spun on her heal and made her way out of the blood soaked room, followed by Suigetsu who looked like the smell and sight didn't bother him at all.

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Kakashi left the room, erasing from his mind the gruesome room. Walking into the large area behind the door, he looked at Siren. "Your lead" he said.

Without a word she walked toward the hole in the far wall, her feet making tiny blood shaped prints with each step. Everyone was silent, still either thinking over what had just happened or looking forwards to getting out of these damn tunnels. The musky smells and dim lighting was starting to get to Kakashi too, and he found himself looking forward to the light of day.

The group padded along quietly, and when Kakashi heard the first sound of a kunai sailing through the air, he was not really surprised. They already got lucky once tonight by finding the parchment, and he would be almost suspicious if they escaped without any trouble.

Turning on the balls of his heels, he blocked the oncoming blade with his own kunai he had pulled from his pouch. Immediately, his team came together in a tight circle, their backs to each other as they gazed around looking for whoever dared attack them.

* * *

As soon as Kakashi deflected the first kunai, Sakura leapt forwards, moving almost on instinct to form the tight circle, a standard defensive formation. Almost at once their enemies rushed forwards, attacking them from all sides, their numbers quickly overwhelming the small group.

Sakura did her best to stay with them as she parried of each blow from her numerous attackers, but soon she was separated and backed into a corner, just as the rest of her team was. Gritting her teeth, she lashed out, kunai in hand, ducking underneath one masked ninja's swing only to elbow another in the gut. Jumping back, she barely dodged a roundhouse kick to her middle, as she attempted to twist in the air, not daring to use her true strength in the tunnels for fear of them collapsing.

She was a thief, not a fighter! Sure, she had the skills to make a man drop dead, but her usual goal was to avoid situations like these all together.

Growling in irritation, she landed, bending her legs to absorb the impact. Feeling another shinobi coming up from her, she dropped to the ground, feeling the heat of some katon jutsu he aimed at her fly overtop her head, barely singing the few strands of black hair.

Having enough of dodging, she spun around, fully intending of making whoever dared attack her pay dearly when she saw the others.

It was like a button had been pushed to make her heart squeeze painfully. There was the remains of Team 7, fighting tooth and nail, their moves so familiar that it made her stumble as she evade another fist that flew towards her face. Naruto making the familiar hand signs before more of his clones materialized, attacking ruthlessly with no real strategy or grace- just a flurry of fists and exuberant yells. Sasuke, moving fluidly in between opponents, his steps looking more like an actual dance than a fight, his face remaining calm and cool.

But what really made her pause was Kakashi. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye, trying to pay attention to her own fight and failing miserably. Kakashi movements were not like the other men's styles. His grace was smooth, yet he lacked the almost feminine, floating movement Sasuke had, still keeping the aura of being collected and in control. But yet he still had that almost animal savageness that Naruto possessed, putting all of his being into the fight, and facing his adversary's head on without fear.

It was beautiful.

That was the only word Sakura could use to describe him at the moment. She knew that admiring the style of how one fought was a tad sadistic, and thinking that the way her former sensei moves was beautiful was wrong in more ways than one, but she truly couldn't help herself. The thought came to her mind without warning, and it has somehow dug its way into her brain, making her unable to forget it.

Shooting her leg out to kick away a kunai the flew at her, she tried to forget the way the muscles in his arm rippled whenever his blocked a enemy's attack, his lithe form coiling before lashing out and eliminating his opponent.

She started to manage to push all thoughts concerning the copy nin out of her mind, slowly easing his brain back into that easy routine were the only things she recognizes or feels revolved around the fight. She narrowed down her senses, trying to fide that space of mind were nothing else but the shinobi in front of her mattered, were the adrenalin rushed through her veins, lending her strength.

And she was succeeding. With brutal efficiency, she spun on the balls of her heals, smashing the side of her hand into one poor shinobi's temple, knocking him out cold as she leapt forwards towards the next opponent. Her mind began to narrow down until only her senses remained, pushing her onwards to eliminate all enemies.

That was until the strangely comforting sound of screeching birds filled her ears, and at the corner of her eye, she saw the man she was trying to push out of her thoughts create a sparking ball of concentrated chakra. She turned her head in shock at the feeling that rushed through just in time to see him shoved his fist through one mans chest, effectively finishing that fight.

Just the sound of the jutsu made her heart squeeze, and her treacherous mind once again reminded her how lonely she has been without them. He didn't need to shout 'chidori' for her mind to instantly recognize the chirping noise, the technique she had seen over and over again in their years together as a team. A technique he had used to save her life many times before, four long years ago.

She was so stunned by her minds reaction to the jutsu, that when the ring of a kunai flying through the air sounded in her ears, she hesitated. And that was all it took. A sharp pain exploded in her back as the blade sank hilt deep into her left shoulder, the force of the throw actually pushing her body forwards, making her stumbling.

Trying to regain her balance, she twisted, bracing a foot behind her as she whipped out her own kunai to deflect the second blade that was flying her way. Grinding her teeth together, she reached backwards grasping the handle of the blade in her shoulder solidly, knowing she did not have the time to wince and prepare herself. There was no way she would be able to fight with a kunai lodged deep into her muscle.

Clenching her eyes shut, she jerked back her right hand, pulling the blade out and immediately feeling blood soaking the back of her shirt. The pain was sharp and incredibly painful, reminding her how long since she had actually been hit if a simple kunai to the shoulder could hurt this bad. She didn't remember her enemy's attacks when they connected on her being this painful.

Not sparing any time to gather her bearings, she rushed towards the man who hit her, intent on revenge. This stupid thing will most likely leave a scar, and its not like she needs any more of those.

Deciding to finish it quickly as she noticed almost everyone else was finished up or done with their opponents, she pulled out one of her few remaining kunai. The shinobi drew back his left arm, intending to slash her with the short blade he held in it, but she swept her leg up, brushing his arm away with a practiced sweep.

Right away the mans fist shot forwards, aiming for her middle in a vicious punch. Sending just a tad of chakra down to her arms, she was able to grab his fist, gripping it tightly as she stopped the powerful swing from connecting, in the same moment using her left hand to shove her kunai into his chest, feeling his gasped breath tickled some of the choppy strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

She gave the kunai a twist, making good and sure the shinobi wouldn't be getting up again. As soon as the body before began to sag as all energy left him, along with his life, Sakura pulled her kunai out of the man and pushed him away, watching without remorse as his weak body fell to the floor with a undignified thump.

Turning her head away from the bloody man, Sakura looked back at the rest of the group, chest heaving in exertion, her breath coming in pants as the adrenalin started to die down.

Along with subsiding excitement that came along with the fight, the pain in her left shoulder began to make itself more prominent, and she knew she had the dress the wound and stop the bleeding soon before it became serious.

Trying to avoid looking at Kakashi in fear of whatever she saw in him before would reappear even when he's not fighting, she spoke. "Lets get out of here" she declared, making sure her voice would not waver in the least from the throbbing pain.

No one said anything, all completely agreeing on escaping the dark tunnels. It was obvious someone didn't want them to leave, knowing what they do about the shinobi who took the scroll from Konoha, and however hardened they may be, right now, all they really wanted was a good meal and be able to snuggle into their own comfy bed.

Highly unlikely.

As the group traveled towards the exit, Sakura wondered once again why she ever thought the life of a ninja was one full of glory and exciting adventures.

_No,_ she thought wryly. You end up in some underground tunnels, with a damn hole in your shoulder as a parting gift.

Lips tight in a grim line, she quickened her steps, not wanting to die of such a stupid thing like blood loss. Mentally cursing Kakashi for being, well mesmerizing, she turned a sharp corner, facing once again the door she knocked down earlier in the night, splinters of wood strewn across the entrance, the only remains of what used to be a sturdy frame.

Not hesitating, she strode to the doorway, her feet kicking pieces of wood she ignored easily. Without looking back to see if the rest of the team was following, she marched up the steps, the torches that she lit up earlier still flaring brightly.

The stairs, unlike last time, seemed short, and the time passed quicker. Soon, after hearing a few squabbles coming from Karin and Suigetsu, Sakura spotted the large slab of stone that marked the end.

A rare smile adorning her face, Sakura lifted her right hand, unwilling to move her left due to the aching in her shoulder, and pressed it into the stone, pushing her chakra into its surface, feeling the tiny drain as it pulled her power into itself.

Finally feeding the stone enough, she stepped back as the entrance groaned, before the massive slab move out of her way, water pouring over the sides into the stairwell. Ignoring the cold wetness the soaked through her clothes, she launched herself up, sending chakra to her feet as she touched the surface of the water fountain before striding over to the side the jump off onto solid, dirt packed ground once more.

The sun was just beginning to come up, it's lighting glowing softly from behind the faraway mountains.

Dawn.

The were inside the tunnels most of the night, their time spent walking from one place to another, not wanting to use as much chakra as it would take to speed up, incase they were attacked.

The crisp morning air bit at her skin, and her flexible clothing, made for fighting, did nothing against the chill, making goose bumps appear on her creamy skin. Twisting around, she saw Kakashi emerge from the fountain, the last one of their team. Meeting his eyes, she dipped her head.

She had done her part. She had led them out, and now it was Kakashi's turn. This was _his _team after all, she was merely an extra brought along for convenience.

"Your call" she said, her smooth voice easily heard in the silent morning. Kakashi nodded, and set a brusque pace towards the inn, going for speed rather than stealth. The group matched his pace and soon the team arrived at the inn, slipping past the sleeping desk clerk once more and ghosting up the stairs silently.

"There's three rooms" Sakura said, informing everyone for the first time that they would be sharing rooms with each other. The five confused faces looked at her before understanding dawned on each of them, before their expressions turned sour.

Sakura inwardly groaned at their disgruntled expressions. This may be a long night.

* * *

Kakashi could feel the tension that was immediately created as she uttered those three words. Preparing his poor eardrums, he braced himself for the indignant screech that he knew was to follow.

"What?" shrieked Karin, knowing instantly that Suigetsu and Kakashi would pair up like always, and Naruto and Sasuke would of course do them same. But she always got her own room. _Always._

"I was not aware there was a problem" Siren stated, staring fearlessly right back at Karin's glare.

"Well there is" the redhead snapped back. "There is no way I am sharing a room with you" she growled, her face twisting into a sneer at the thought.

"Has the thought of switching rooms with someone ever occurred to you?" Siren asked calmly, not flinching in the least as Karin sent her the best 'I-hope-you-know-how-much-I-hate-you' look. "Nothing is set in stone and I am sure someone would simply _love _to spend the night with such a lovely individual like yourself" the thief intoned smoothly, sarcasm thick.

Karin snarled, if such a thing was possible for a human, and Kakashi decided to put an end to everything before it got out of hand. "Yare yare" he murmured, putting his hands up in a pitiful attempt to calm the irate kunoichi. "I will bunk with Siren"

The gray haired jounin fought to keep his face expressionless as Naruto's head whipped towards him.

"You can't bunk with her Sensei!" he cried, looking positively disgusted. Kakashi chose to ignore the fact that the blonde still referred to him as sensei, even though time and time again he had told him that he was no longer his teacher and hadn't been for a long time.

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe, why not?"

Naruto stared at him as if he were stupid any was missing a painfully obvious fact. "He's a pervert!" the blonde cried unabashedly, unaware of the sag in Kakashi's shoulders at that statement. Where was their respect for a poor old man? He was only arranging the rooms to keep his teammates from killing each other, yet he was to be mocked as a pervert? Granted, the woman he suggested he would bunk with was rather attractive, but seriously, he had some self control.

"No need to panic Naruto, I am sure Kakashi wouldn't do anything to compromise my fragile virtue" Siren said, her feminine voice completely monotone

The way the thief said the sentence led Kakashi to believe that she really could care less about her virtue. From the way she acted, he could guess that she way not one to shy away from extracurricular activities, and he highly doubted she had saved herself for prince charming who would sweep her off her feet and take her away. She was a kunoichi, and held no room for rose colored delusions

His thoughts drifted as his team began to argue, forever unable to merely let things be. His eyes glanced at the new addition to his team, her stance self confident. The woman knew who she was and was comfortable in her own skin.

The thought merely confirmed his suspicions that she was no stranger to physical encounters. It was extremely unlikely that a woman as visibly hardened as her would suffer from a sick dream that many young kunoichi harbor. And as his eyes glided up and down her body, not at all helping Naruto's earlier statement that he was a pervert, he had to admit that she would be someone who he wouldn't mind warming his bed.

The thought shocked him out of his reverie. What? The only thing that was weirder than contemplating if Siren had had sex or not was thinking that if she came on to him, he would take her up on her offer.

A sighed left his mask covered lips. He truly was a pervert. Drifting off into space with his mind in the gutter while on a mission. A new low.

Pushing all thoughts of Siren and him revolving around sexual encounters, he turned his mind back to the present.

"-eme, shut up!" cried Naruto.

He noticed Siren growing increasingly irritated, her normal fake smile or smirk slowly dissolving into an annoyed look that was the exact replica of a fading ghost from years before. A ghost that now haunts his team, a young woman from a different lifetime.

"Silence" she snapped, her patience obviously wearing thin. "Sasuke and Naruto will share rooms, Suigetsu and Jugo will take another, and Karin, you can have one to yourself" she growled

Blinking, the Copy-nin followed her obediently, not wishing to see what would happen when she lost her temper. Raising a lazy hand in goodbye to his team, his left the young group, all wearing rather identical skeptical expression, though some were more obvious than others. He stepped alongside his new roommate, looking at her from the corner of his eye, noticing although she said she had no problem spending the night in his room, her body was tense, the nervousness so minimal that only someone extremely experienced in reading people would be able to tell.

Her normal smooth, graceful steps had become slightly more jerky, a barely perceptible change to the naked eye, and her back was straighter than need be, as if preparing herself for some kind of battle. Reaching their room, Siren entered through, leaving it open for him before throwing her bag at the single bed farthest to the wall. "I call first shower" she declared, heading off towards the bathroom with a purpose, almost daring him to say no.

He merely dipped his head in response and unpacked, his back turned to her. The soft click of the door closing followed shortly after by the sound of rushing water. Kakashi plopped his body down on the bed and closed his eyes, resting his sore body, trying not to think too much about the fact that she was in the next room. In the shower.

Naked.

His jaw clenched. _Great._

* * *

Sakura bit her tongue, trying to hold back the long stream of curses that threatened to spill out as the steaming hot water rushed over her. She had managed to hide her wound from almost everyone, save Sasuke, who had stared at her but said nothing, obviously trusting that she could look after herself, or, more likely, not really caring.

_Damn Sharingan_.

She grit her teeth as the searing pain hit her in full, the adrenalin finally dying down and letting her brain focus on her injury. Forcing herself not to jerk away, she let her shoulder sit in the path of the water, the pain excruciating as the water turned a red-pink color, before being washed down the drain.

She tried not to think of how long it had possibly been since the tub had been cleaned, as she repressed a disgusted shiver, and made a mental note to wash her feet afterwards, lest she get some kind of infection from it. She had stayed in worse places, and even a flee-bag motel beat sleeping in a tree, but that didn't mean she had lost all sense of hygiene.

It had become crystal clear to her the first few months after her defection from Konoha that simple things like three square meals a day and comfy beds to sleep in were luxuries she could no longer afford. The transition was hard, from being a respected kunoichi of one of the great hidden villages, to a missing-nin with an impressive bounty on her head, but she had learned quickly.

In her life, there was no room for mercy, compassion, no time to sleep, and she could trust no one. It had been a serious life style change, and it had been hard, but it had helped her survive. If anyone wanted to live long out here, they had to abide by those rules- it was lonely, and got seriously difficult at times, but that's just the way things were.

She let out a long sigh, rather disgruntled by the way she had let her mind wander through the things she had learned once more. It had never happened before, but when her old team came along, it was almost like some sort of subconscious part of her had wanted to bring forward everything and rub it in their sad little faces, and show them that Haruno Sakura _never_ needed their help, that she had survived.

A small smile graced her lips as she thought. They had certainly done a number on her, making her mind revert back to a time were she had thought she needed their approval to succeed.

Seeing that the water had begun to run clear again, she pulled herself out of her mind, moving calmly out of the stream and turning the tap off. She stepped out of the tub and walked up to the full length mirror, twisting her torso so she could see her shoulder, not paying any attention to the numerous scars that now littered her lithe form. She lifted a hand up and laid it on the wound, wincing as the motion caused hurt muscles to tense. Bringing forth her chakra, she slowly sealed up her skin, carefully mending the broken tissue and knitting the muscle back together, trying to stay still as her shoulder twitched in pain. Once it was whole again, she let her hand down, testing her job as she rolled her shoulder, spotting only a small but sharp pain that would disappear in the next few days.

Satisfied with it, Sakura grabbed her towel and froze, only just realizing she had left her cloths in her bag outside in her haste to make it to the bathroom. That meant she would have to go outside and grab it, clothed in only the short little towel that just barely covered her ass and fetch them.

Resisting the urge to swallow, she steeled her courage. Grasping the doorknob, she pulled it open, immediately feeling the rush of cool air that was let in, before stepping outside. She rushed over to her bag, trying her best to not look nervous and completely embarrassed, avoiding his eyes.

Latching her one hand around the small pack, she attempted a calm walk back, her other hand holding her towel securely around her chest. Closing the door as normal like as she could, she breathed a quiet sign of relief. No awkward flashing when she bent down for her bag or the cliché accidental towel drop.

She wanted to laugh. What did she expect? That his eyes would be fixed on her and she would become so flustered that she would drop the tiny fabric that covered her naked body?

Of course not. In fact, from the quick glance she got of him from the corner of her eye, he was reading. She was acting like a teenage girl around her first crush. The attraction was one sided, she was sure. Kakashi may be a pervert, but he was extremely professional, and she doubted that he would tolerate with his temporary criminal partner.

Chiding herself lightly at being so silly, she dressed and ran her brush through her hair harshly. Staring at the mirror, she renewed the long-term genjutsu she had placed on her hair, hiding the bright pink threads. Never before had she detested her hair so much, as the roots stood out so brightly that any color she had dyed it was a stark contrast, making her identity exceedingly easy to spot. In an act of desperation, she stole a scroll with a concealment jutsu on it, putting her exceptional chakra control to use and renewing the jutsu every once and a while.

Satisfied that her true hair color would be sufficiently hidden and not even one as skilled as Kakashi would be able to sense at it, she looked at her appearance in the mirror. A woman, a thief, a criminal stared back, jade eyes so familiar yet so different. She felt like a stranger in her own skin.

Closing her eyes, she turned and whipped open the door. Walking past Kakashi, she plopped herself down on the bed next to his, telling him he was free to go in. She felt rather than heard him leave, before the sound of the door closing softly and shower turning on reached her ears.

The almost silence felt like a weight on her body, and she felt all her energy slowly ebbing away, her eyelids drifting close. She wasn't sure how long she had drifted off for, or even when Kakashi exited the shower, but her eyes snapped open when she felt another presence enter the room, her muscles tensing as she jack-knifed into a sitting position before recognizing the chakra signature.

She heard him chuckle. "Do all wanted fugitives do that or are you a special case?" he asked, settling down in his own bed.

She smiled thinly. "Depends on which ones your talking about. The dead ones or the ones still alive?" she responded.

He looked at her, his eyes sharp. She resisted the urge to fidget underneath his piercing gaze, feeling like he was looking for something she hadn't meant to say. "At first glance you don't look like you belong with either one" he said carefully, holding her gaze.

She swallowed. "Appearances can be deceiving" she replied, averting her eyes at last.

The silence stretched, and she felt his eyes on her still burning a whole in the back of her head. "That they can be" he replied, finally turning away and shutting of the small light on his bedside table.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to erase his words. She didn't look like she belonged with any wanted fugitives. She wasn't sure how to take the comment, at face value or something deeper?

Darkness surrounded her, and she felt the familiar weight of fatigue weighing her down once more. Letting her conscious go, she fell softly into the deepest sleep she had had in four years, sure that if anything happened, her teammates would protect her.

* * *

**(A/N) **Well here it finally is. I would like to apologize for how long it took, but don't want to promise any set time for the next chapter either as I'm not sure I will keep it.

More KakashiSakura moments will be coming soon, but first I feel I need to build up base relationships with the rest of the team. I have really almost the whole story planned out, and the bonds with the whole team are important, though of course Kakashi is the main focus.

I feel like I also should bring some more of what happened four years prior to the story to light, but that may or may not happen for a chapter or two, you never know.

If anyone has any wishes or suggestions for the next chapter, let me know, as like I said, I will be building up some relationships with characters, both good and bad.

If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, review, or just post a message for me on my profile. I assure everyone, I WILL NOT ever discontinue this story, however long it may take for an update ;)

Thank you for everyone's support, you guys keep me going! Enjoy!


End file.
